The Only One
by Tall Chai Latte
Summary: Will he ever notice? When will he find out? A sasunaru! switching POV sasuke/naruto
1. What Are These New Feelings?

The Only One

**Hi everyone! Kawaii-chan here! This isn't really my fanfic 'cuz… I'm posting it for my friend :p Oh, by the way, in my opinion, I think... in this story... it gets good the 3rd chapter or summat. Anyways, everything I type from here on out isn't me.**

**Hi! This is my first fanfic, so don't leave really harsh comments please! ^^**

**Disclaimer: I…don't own Naruto T-T. Kishi-san does, though! -Jealous-**

Sasuke 13

Naruto 12

Sakura 12

Pairing: sasunaru

Don't like yaoi? Don't read!

* * *

What Are These New Feelings?

-Sasuke-

Why do I act differently when I'm around him? Why do I blush when he smiles at me? Why do I care if another guy is right next to him… talking to him? For some weird reason, I'm really protective of him…

… My best friend, Naruto Uzumaki.

"Sasuke?"

I don't know why, but every time he says my name like that, my heart beats 10 times faster.

"Sasuke? Are you awake?"

I always found it rather amusing if he was concerned about me.

"Sasuke~"

He would freak out if I even showed the slightest sign of illness.

"Sasu~ke…SASUKE!"

I was snapped out of my thoughts. I turned my head towards the person who was calling my name… The reason I was so lost in thought… Naruto Uzumaki.

"Sasuke… Are you alright?"

Why did I have a feeling he was going to ask me that?

"No," I half replied.

I truly wasn't ok. There was something wrong with me. Every day, my thoughts would revolve around him day and night.

Not trying to worry him, I turned to look at him and smirked. "No, I'm not alright because I always have to look at your ugly face."

As I said this, he puffed up his cheeks and stuck his tongue out at me :P

Rolling my eyes, I said, "Wow, somebody's being immature today."

He quickly turned his head around. Is he pissed off at me?

I stared at him for a while. Is he really that mad at me? It was just a little sarcasm.

I then saw him flash me a small smile. Seeing his adorable smile made my heart skip a beat. I turned away to stare at the math notebook in front of me.

What's going on? Why do I feel like this? Why does my heart beat a hundred times faster when he talks to me? Why can't I breathe when he touches me? Why am I depressed when I'm away from him?

What's happening to me?

* * *

**Waa-sha! I finished typing it! Short, eh? I thought so too :P Anyways, review plzzz.**


	2. When Will He Notice?

**Hello again! Heheh. I update fast. Ish. Ok, from here on out…Not me! :P**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naru-chan. Wanna help me get him tho?**

**

* * *

**

When Will He Notice?

-Naruto-

How long?

How long will my heart beat for him?

How long will my love be unheard?

"Sasuke?"

That is the name of the man I care for.

"Sasuke? Are you awake?"

My heart beats faster whenever I say his name.

"Sasuke~…SASUKE!"

He turned his head toward me.

I'm glad he finally noticed me.

"Sasuke…Are you alright?" I was concerned. I've never seen him like this before. I wonder what he was thinking about.

He sighed.

"No," he stated flatly.

I got worried. What could be wrong with him? Did something happen yesterday? Does he have a disease? No! Sasuke can't die! Not now!

Then he smirked like he heard my thoughts. "No, I'm not alright because I always have to look at your ugly face."

…I hate it when he does that. Stupid sarcasm! Well, at least he's ok! Seeing that he was trying to embarrass me, I puffed up my cheeks and stuck out my tongue at him.

"Wow, somebody's being immature today."

I felt heat rush to my face. I turned my head around so he wouldn't see me blush. I felt his eyes burning through the back of my head. He probably thinks I'm mad at him. I flashed him a small smile showing him I'm ok. He looked away from me. I guessed he saw my smile. This made me smile! But then my smile soon vanished because I kept on wondering… How long?

How long will I have to wait to see if he shares my feelings for him?


	3. The New Kid

**BAM! Anoth****er update! Oh, as her story-poster-person, I complained to her about how short the chapters were, so she decided the POV's could change _within_ the chapter, so they'll be longer now ^^. Oh, wait. More for me to type. *Sob* Anyways, feel free to critique the grammar. Andddd…It's not ****me from here on out! Even if she says it is…**

**Disclaimer: I disclaim :p**

Kawaii-doodler: Hey guys! How are you all today? ^^

Dark Angel 6012: *Cough*

Kawaii-doodler: Oh, I almost forgot. I would like to introduce you to my shadiest pal, Dark Angel 6012.

Dark Angel 6012: I thought I told you to call me "Dark-chan."

Kawaii-doodler: I know, but I'm used to calling you Dark Angel 6012!

Dark Angel 6012: Whatever.

Kawaii-doodler: OK! Anyways, hope you guys enjoy chappy-numba-threeeeee---!

* * *

The New Kid

-Normal View-

"Sasuke, name one of Shakespeare's plays," Iruka called.

All of the girls, plus Naruto, turned their attention towards Sasuke.

Sasuke cleared his throat. "Romeo and Juliet." He answered with a little arrogance, which was normal.

All the girls (and some guys) squealed at this.

"Oh wow!"

"Sasuke's so romantic!"

"He's so sweet!"

Every comment made Sasuke wish he never said anything.

"Correct," Iruka stated proudly before turning towards the board.

As Iruka began to write something down, Naruto whispered to Sasuke, "Hey Sasuke, what's wrong?"

He sighed. "Nothing really, I'm just tired of people who adore me too much."

Naruto eyes widened. "Y-you are?" he stuttered.

"Yep."

Naruto sunk in his seat a little. _I'm glad Sasuke can't read minds,_ he thought, _or else he would hate me like everyone else…_

Iruka tuned his attention back to his students. "Now class, open your textbooks to page 87 and-" Iruka was interrupted by a knock on the door.

The class door opened, and the principal walked in.

"Hello Tsunade-sama!" Iruka greeted warmly, "What brings you here today?"

"Hello Iruka. I came in here to tell you that you'll be having a new student starting today." She turned to the class. "He just moved here from America, so be nice!" Tsunade then gestured for the new kid to come in.

A boy came inside and stood next to Tsunade.

Tsunade put her hand on his shoulder, "This is Sai (A/N: don't know his last name ^.^' Sorry!), and he's your new classmate."

She gave everyone a look that said, _"Be nice, or else."_

Nobody spoke.

"Good! Now if you excuse me, I have work to do." She left without uttering another word.

As soon as Tsunade left, everyone started whispering.

"Whoa! _Look_ at him!"

"I never knew Sasuke had a twin!"

"He does look a bit like Sasuke."

The students' whispers reached Sasuke and Naruto's ears.

-Sasuke-

_Looks like God's finally given me a break. He does look a little like me. With this new kid, I probably won't have as many fangirls. I bet some of them already have the hots for him. Hmmm… I think I'm starting to like school more…_

-Naruto-

_Like Sasuke? I guess he looks a little like Sasuke… who am I kidding?! He looks exactly like Sasuke, but with different clothing and hair! I wonder if they both have the same personalities…_

-Normal View-

Sasuke, Naruto, and all the other students were interrupted by Iruka.

"Now class, I want you to treat Sai as you do to each other to make him feel welcome, okay?"

"Yeah…sure…"

"Hai!"

"Kay."

"Good. Now Sai, how about you sit right over there next to Naruto? Naruto, stand up please."

Naruto stood up.

"Just go ahead and take the empty seat next to him."

Sai walked down the aisle and took the seat left of Naruto.

"Good! Now that that's over, let's continue where we left off. Page 87 everyone!"

As Naruto sat back down, he felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked to his left to see Sai.

"Yes?" Naruto asked politely.

"Has anyone ever told you how adorable you look?" Sai asked him with a smile on his face.

Heat ran up to Naruto's face. "N-no," he stuttered.

"Well I'm happy to be the first to do so!"

Naruto's face was as red as a tomato.

(A/N: ATTENTION ALL FANGIRLS [and guys]. THIS IS _NOT _A SAINARU FANFIC. Just thought I'd clear that up.)

-Naruto-

_Oh wow! Even though he and Sasuke almost look like twins, they aren't anything alike._

I turned away from him. "Y-you're weird," I replied pathetically.

I suppose he heard me, because he commented by saying, "And you're beautiful."

Yep! Nothing alike!

-Sasuke-

The entire time I was working on the assignment Iruka had given us, I kept on hearing people conversing in hushed voices.

I turned around in my seat to see who was doing all the whispering when I spotted Naruto and the new kid talking. As I watched them, Naruto looked like he was stuttering and blushing while he talked…Blushing?

Naruto was blushing…and it was towards the new kid!

I don't know why, but my blood started boiling. I wanted to hurt…no, KILL him! Naruto's mine and no one else's!

…

Wait…mine? Naruto's not mine…he never was…Then why did I just think that?

I looked back at Naruto and Sai. I just want to grab Naruto by the wrist and drag him away from the new kid.

I know that I'm jealous, but… I just don't know why.

* * *

Kawaii-doodler: So… What do you think?

Dark Angel 6012: It's not bad, but it still needs some work.

Kawaii-doodler: Works for me!

Dark Angel 6012: Sure it does.

Kawaii-doodler: Don't forget to leave a comment/review plzzzz! :D


	4. Lunch Disaster p 1

**Yadda yadda. Here's another update :P. Not me!**

**Disclaimer: I own Naruto. In my dreams.**

Kawaii-doodler: Hello my dear readers ^^. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! I loved each and every one of them~

Dark Angel 6012: They can tell.

Kawaii-doodler: Anyways…Let's move on to the story!

Dark Angel 6012: Fine.

Kawaii-doodler: Here's chapter four! …Oh! And the ages of the characters! Enjoyyyyy~

Sasuke, Sai, Shikamaru, Neji, Kiba: 13

Naruto, Gaara, Sakura, Ino: 12

Tsunade: 50

Iruka: 32

* * *

Lunch Disaster (part 1)

-Normal View-

"Okay class, don't forget to bring your history book tomorrow. As you all should know, we're starting chapter five tomorrow."

As Iruka finished his sentence, the lunch bell rung, queuing the students to pack up all their things.

"Naruto, is it not?"

Naruto turned his head to the left, which happened to be where Sai was sitting.

"Y-yes?" _Why am I stuttering?_

"Do we have class next?"

Remembering that it was his first day, Naruto told him, "No, we're having lunch right now."

Then a smirk appeared on Sai's face. "Oh really?"

Naruto just nodded his head.

His smirk grew, "Then will you mind if I sat with you for lunch? Seeing as it is my first day, I don't really know that many people."

Naruto's voice came out unsteadily. "W-well, ummm… Y-ya see…"

"Hey dobe," Naruto was interrupted by Sasuke, who was leaning on the classroom entrance. "Are you coming or not?"

Naruto's eyes lit up. "Oh! Sasuke! Right! I'm coming!"

He turned his attention back to Sai. "Well Sai, I suppose you can sit with us!" he said cheerily, then he got out of his seat and nearly skipped over to Sasuke.

"I'll take that as a yes," Sai said to himself.

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL TOOK YOU SO LONG?!" Kiba yelled inside the cafeteria.

Sasuke and Naruto just got to their table where Shikamaru, Kiba, Neji, and Gaara were already sitting.

"Sorry about that, Naruto was chatting with his soon-to-be-lover," Sasuke said, a little pissed.

"Yeah, I was…Wait! What?!" Naruto turned to Sasuke looking confused.

"I REALLY DON'T FUCKIN CARE!" Kiba shouted, "NEXT TIME, JUST HURRY THE FUCK UP!"

"Hn," Sasuke replied.

They both sat down.

"So, Naruto, did you study for the math test in Kakashi-sensei's class?" Shikamaru asked lazily.

"Yeah I did!" Naruto said happily. "For a whole hour!"

"I really don't know why we even bother studying. He hardly ever shows up," Kiba said.

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

Naruto then felt a tap on his shoulder, and turned his head around. "Yes?" he asked.

"Hello there, beautiful," Sai said with a smile.

Naruto's jaw dropped. "S-sai!" he exclaimed, "W-what are you doing here?"

"You don't remember?" he smirked, "You told me I could sit with you and your friends at lunch."

"I…did?" Naruto asked himself out loud.

"You did?" Sasuke asked, a little off, which was very un-Uchiha.

Naruto started to think really hard, trying to remember. "I suppose…I did…" he said uncertainly.

Sai wrapped his arm around Naruto's shoulder and whispered in his ear, "Then can I?"

Naruto blushed. "S-sure." He didn't know what to say.

"Thank you," Sai sat right next to Naruto, and snaked his arm around Naruto's waist. This didn't go well with Sasuke.

-Sasuke-

_Who the hell does he think he is?! I swear, that guy is starting to piss me off!_

I saw Sai's grip on Naruto tighten to bring them closer together.

No one touches Naruto like that! Only I can do that to him!

_Wait…_

I mentally shook my head. Why did I just think that? I swear, all these thoughts about Naruto are giving me a headache.

I looked at Naruto.

What did you do to me?

-Normal View-

There was silence between the group of friends, for everyone was lost in their own thoughts.

"Wow Sasuke! I never knew you had a twin!" Kiba said, breaking the silence.

"We're not even related," Sasuke said, still pissed.

"Not…so…ure…abou…tha..." Gaara said while munching on a cookie.

"Eat with your mouth closed, Gaara," Neji told him, very annoyed.

"Wha…eh...er…" he said, still munching on a cookie.

All of a sudden, two girls appeared on both sides of Sasuke.

"HEY SASUKE-KUN!" they both squealed.

Sasuke sighed. "What do you want, Sakura and Ino?"

Sakura giggled. "I just wanted to know if you would like to go on a date with me this Saturday?"

"He's not going to date you BILLBOARD BROW! He's going on a date with me this Saturday, right Sasuke?" Ino's eyes were gleaming.

"SHUT UP INO-PIG!"

"MAKE ME!"

_I would never go on a date with either of you,_ Sasuke thought.

As they were arguing, the three never noticed that a certain blond with sky-blue eyes staring at them.

-Naruto-

_Why isn't Sasuke saying anything?! He's not actually going to say "yes" to one of them, is he?!_

_NOOOOOOOOOO!!! DON'T SASUKE!_

_If you do, my heart will shatter into a million pieces!_

_Please don't Sasuke!_ I LOVE YOU!

-Normal View-

Shikamaru just watched the drama before him without thinking too much of it. Neji was now yelling at Gaara to stop talking with his mouth full. Kiba was laughing hysterically for no apparent reason. Sakura and Ino were fighting over Sasuke. Sasuke wasn't saying anything. And the new kid, who looks like Sasuke, was flirting with Naruto.

Shikamaru also noticed how Sasuke and Naruto tended to look at each other when the other wasn't looking.

Shikamaru sighed. _Why do I have a feeling that today isn't going to turn out so well?_ He thought to himself.

* * *

Kawaii-doodler: So…What do you guys think?

Dark Angel 6012: Hold up! Shikamaru knows that Sasuke and Naruto like each other too?

Kawaii-doodler: Yep!

Dark Angel 6012: Then why didn't you write it?

Kawaii-doodler: Too lazy!

Dark Angel 6012: Figures.

Kawaii-doodler: Don't forget to comment and reviewwwwwww~ plz


	5. Lunch Disaster p 2

**Like the last chappy? Heh. Justtt asskkinnngggg~ You know how I keep asking you to comment on the grammar and spelling? It's 'cuz I'm her beta, in a way :3. [I mea****n, I_ am_ t****yping it] So tell me if I did something wrong plzzz! Anyways, not me!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, wouldn't you think I'd make Sasuke and Naruto get together?**

Kawaii-doodler: Hello everyone! I'm baaaccckkkkk!

Dark Angel 6012: Yep.

Kawaii-doodler: Sorry I haven't updated in a while (ish), I've been buried in homework…

Dark Angel 6012: Oh really?

Kawaii-doodler: Yes really!

Dark Angel 6012: Whatever.

Kawaii-doodler: Back to what I was saying, I hope you guys enjoy part two 'cuz I worked really hard on it!

Dark Angel 6012: I'm sure you did.

Kawaii-doodler: Enjoy!

Dark Angel 6012: What she said.

* * *

Lunch Disaster (part 2)

-Normal View-

"Wow, Sasuke sure is a ladies man, huh Naruto?" Sai asked.

"Yeah…He is…" Naruto's face fell. He never did like it when girls were all over Sasuke. It made him think that one of them was going to steal him away one day.

"Hey Naruto."

Naruto snapped himself out of his thoughts. "Yeah Sai?"

"What's wrong?" Sai cupped Naruto's face. "You look sad."

Naruto's cheeks turned slightly pink. He then slapped Sai's hands away. "S-Sai, I know you're trying to be nice and all," he hesitated before continuing, "but I think you're taking it a little too far."

"What do you mean?" Sai asked.

Naruto's blush deepened. "W-well, you see, I...Umm-"

"GET YOUR GRUBBY HANDS OFF HIM, INO-PIG!" Sakura screamed, much louder than before.

"WHY SHOULD I? HE'S GOING TO BE MY FUTURE HUSBAND, SO I CAN DO WHAT I WANT WITH HIM!" Ino shouted back at her, equally loud.

Sakura looked like a vein on her forehead was about to pop. "IN YOUR FUCKING DREAMS!"

Being his usual self, Shikamaru covered his ears and banged his head on the table, apparently pissed from lack of sleep.

"What's wrong Shika?" Kiba asked.

"I don't think I can take anymore of these two numbskulls," he groaned.

"You're not the only one," Kiba sighed, turning his head towards Sasuke, "I think the Uchiha's gonna lose it too."

Sasuke had his hands in his pockets, so they couldn't really tell he had them curled into fists. He looked about ready to blow up, but being an Uchiha, he had to keep his composure.

"Wouldn't blame him," Shikamaru murmured.

"…So Naruto…" Sai started, "What did you mean by 'taking it a little too far'?"

Naruto's face turned red again. "W-well, ya see S-sai," _poor boy, I think he has a stuttering problem_ Shikamaru observed from listening in, "y-you're acting like you…um…l-like me."

"But I do like you," Sai stated oh-so-bluntly.

Naruto's heartbeat increased ten-fold, "Y-you do?" he asked stupidly, not accepting the fact.

"Of course I do," he answered. "You are the nicest," he pinched Naruto's cheek, "and cutest thing I've ever met." He gave Naruto a warm smile.

Naruto moved Sai's hand away. "And you're the weirdest person I've ever met," he replied, barely over a whisper.

"I'll take that as a compliment," Sai told Naruto.

"…Whatever," Naruto said.

As this was happening, the two once more failed to notice a frustrated Uchiha glaring at them.

-Sasuke-

_What the hell! First, Ino and Sakura come over to scream in my damn ears, and now this!_

…_Damn copycat…flirting with my Naruto. Naruto's my property, and no one else's!_

_Hold up…_

_Why do I keep thinking Naruto's mine? He isn't…He never has been…I think…_

-Normal View-

Sasuke's attention was turned back to the obnoxious girls arguing over him.

"Sasuke needs a woman, ok Sakura? NOT A LITTLE GIRL!" Ino shouted.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A LITTLE GIRL, INO-PIG?!" Sakura shouted back.

"THE SAME ONE WHO USED TO CRY WHEN SOMEONE TOLD HER SHE HAD A HUGE FOREHEAD!" Ino screamed back.

"Why you little…" Sakura muttered. "WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE ANYWAY?!" Sakura screamed loud enough for the entire world to listen in.

-Sasuke-

_Ugh. I need to end this stupid argument. NOW!_

_I think I'm getting a migraine..._

-Normal View-

"ME?!" Ino screamed, "YOU'RE THE-"

"WOULD THE TWO OF YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP?!" Sasuke yelled.

Everyone at the table grew quiet, and turned towards Sasuke.

"I am only going to say this one more time," Sasuke started off, "Sakura, Ino, I like neither one of you. Both of you are equally annoying, demanding, stupid _idiots_!"

Both Sakura and Ino stared at Sasuke, speechless.

"Everyday, you two always do this to me! I always let it slide, but not anymore! I can't take dealing with you numbskulls anymore!"

Naruto stared at Sasuke as he told Sakura and Ino off.

"If you two love me as much as you say you do, I want you to do me a favor."

"And what's that?" Ino and Sakura asked in unison.

"3 words," Sasuke held up three fingers, "Leave. Me. _Alone!"_

Sakura and Ino just stared at him.

"You got that?" Sasuke asked, very annoyed.

"Yeah…" they replied softly.

"Then go," he told them.

Sakura and Ino hesitantly walked away, side-by-side, whispering things to each other while looking back at Sasuke every so often.

Naruto and the others just gawked at Sasuke for his outburst.

-Naruto-

_Wow! I can't believe Sasuke just did that! Showing his dark side to all of us! I've never seen his dark side before…It's so scary…and sexy. I've never thought of him as a bad boy… He would make an awesome one, though!_

-Normal View-

As Naruto was in his little fantasy world, lunch ended without him knowing.

"Well, I bid you _adieu_, my little Naru-chan," Sai said, waving to Naruto.

"Huh?" Naruto asked, letting his thoughts be.

"I said goodbye, since I probably won't see you in my next class," Sai sighed.

Naruto looked around. "Lunch is over?" he asked.

"Yep. The bell rang a minute ago," Sai answered.

"Oh," Naruto said. "Then I guess I'll see you later," he said softly.

"See you, Naru-chan," Sai said, walking away.

After Sai was out of sight, Naruto got up and started walking to his P.E. class.

Walking down the empty hallway, he spotted Sasuke leaning on the lockers with his hands in his pockets. Apparently, it looked like he didn't know Naruto was there.

Wondering why he was there, Naruto ran towards him.

"Hey Sasuke!" Naruto called while running.

Sasuke turned his head towards Naruto.

"Sasuke," Naruto said, stopping about three feet away from him, "Whatcha doing here?"

Sasuke smirked. "Waiting for you, dobe," he answered.

Naruto's eyes widened. "You were waiting for me?"

"Of course," Sasuke replied, "I just thought we could walk to class together."

A blush spread across Naruto's face. "Y-you did?" he asked timidly.

Sasuke gave him a quick nod, "Yeah. Since we hardly spend any time together anymore. Is that wrong?"

Naruto couldn't do much except look down at his feet. "It's not wrong."

"Good." Naruto could feel Sasuke giving him a warm smile.

Sasuke then lifted up Naruto's chin to make him look into his eyes. Sasuke noticed the blush that spread across Naruto's face.

Looking into Naruto's deep cerulean eyes, Sasuke's heart started racing. Quickly, Sasuke removed his hand from Naruto's chin and looked away.

"Well…I suppose we should go to our class now…before we're marked tardy," he told Naruto, whose face was a dark shade of red.

"Y-yeah…"

"Let's go," Sasuke offered his hand to Naruto, which he hesitantly took.

They walked off together, hand-in-hand, both of their inner selves smiling contentedly.

* * *

Kawaii-doodler: So…what do you think? ^^

Dark Angel 6012: …

Kawaii-doodler: Dark-chan?

Dark Angel 6012: …

Kawaii-doodler: Hey! Are you okay?

Dark Angel 6012: That was…SO CUTE! *Fangirl squeal*

Kawaii-doodler: …

Dark Angel 6012: You should've made them kiss! It would've been wayyyy better!

Kawaii-doodler: Ugh!

Dark Angel 6012: No! I'm serious! Then it would be way better!

Kawaii-doodler: Please comment and review…


	6. The Bus Ride Home

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the delay! The really long delay…I had Thanksgiving break and stuff… You know, away from the person that gives me her story chapters. Plus, she had writer's block :p. I let her borrow my****Idiot's Guide to Beating Writer's Block**** xD! It helped~ Bah! Excuses, excuses… Oh, I looked over this chapter to see some Kiba-bashing…ish. Well, it **did **make him look [a little] bad…*sniffle* and I like the dog-lover, too… Anyways, not me!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…but I do own this bottle of scented lotion! *Sniffs lotion* Mmm… peaches.**

Kawaii-doodler: Hola everyone! Did you miss me? Well, not to worry! Kawaii-doodler is backkkkkk! Yeah!

Dark Angel 6012: WOULD YOU QUIET DOWN?! I'm trying to SLEEP!!

Kawaii-doodler: *whispers* Dark-chan didn't get enough sleep last night, so she's a little cranky today.

Dark Angel 6012: I thought I told you to BE QUIET!

Kawaii-doodler: Sorry Dark-chan! *Whispers again* Ok, I'm going to move onto the story now, mkayyy?

Dark Angel 6012: KAWAII-CHAN!!!

Kawaii-doodler: GAH! *Gets duct-taped by Dark-chan* MMMMFF!!! …

Dark Angel 6012: ^^

* * *

The Bus Ride Home

-Normal View-

"Kiba, give it back!"

"No way small-fry! I'm keeping this!"

"KIBA!"

It was after school and Sasuke, Neji, Kiba, Shikamaru, Gaara, and Naruto were on the school bus to go home.

"C'mon Kiba! Give it back! Pleaaaasssseeee!" Naruto whined.

"Not until you let me read what's inside of it!" Kiba mocked, holding the notebook out of Naruto's reach.

"NO!" Naruto yelled.

"Then you're not getting it back!" he yelled, his voice as loud as Naruto's. "Now then… let's see what's inside it~" he said, with his hand hovering over the cover of Naruto's orange 5-star notebook.

"Kiba! Don't! I beg of you!" Naruto pleaded, "Do _not _read what's inside!" Tears were forming at the edge of his eyes.

The group of boys were all in the back of the bus. Neji and Gaara were sitting together in the last seat on the left side, with Sasuke to the right, arms crossed. Naruto was in the seat in front of Neji and Gaara, with Kiba and Shikamaru in the seat next to him, in front of Sasuke. As usual, Shikamaru got the window side to sleep on.

Naruto was still begging Kiba to not invade his privacy while said boy ignored him. Kiba opened the notebook to a random page and turned towards Naruto with a teasing smirk on his face. "I can't wait to read what's in here!" Kiba taunted.

A few tears went down Naruto's face. "Pl-please Kiba…D-don't read it…"

Ignoring the sobbing blonde, Kiba looked down at the notebook and began to read out loud.

"_Dear Journal,"_

Kiba's eyes sparkled in anticipation. "This is a journal, eh?" he asked, "Now that only makes it better to read out loud."

"S-stop it K-kiba…" Naruto begged in between sobs, hoping Kiba would listen. He didn't. He just continued reading.

"_Today I'm so happy! Do you want to know why? Well, it's because-_ Hey!"

Kiba's reading was cut short because Sasuke reached out and took Naruto's notebook from Kiba.

Kiba turned around in his seat. "Uchiha!" he hissed. "What the hell do you think you're doing?! Ruining my fun…"

Sasuke huffed. " I can't believe you're really that heartless. Even to your friends. If you keep that up, then you'll lose everyone close to you." Sasuke glared at Kiba.

Kiba flinched.

Sasuke smirked, content that Kiba got the message.

"Here you go Naruto," Sasuke said, reaching his arm out to give Naruto his journal back.

Wiping away his tears with his left arm, Naruto took his notebook back, murmuring a quiet "thanks" in the process.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "You're such a girl sometimes Naruto," he said, crossing his arms and leaning back onto his seat.

_Well…I kinda am an uke…_ Naruto thought as he put his notebook back in his blue and white backpack. Naruto was different from most ukes; he accepted the fact he was one, and was strangely proud of it…He would be especially proud if he was Sasuke's uke.

"Would you guys quiet down?" Shikamaru murmured, "I'm trying to sleep…"

"Sorry Shika," Naruto apologized.

"Don't you think you get enough sleep?" Kiba asked.

"No," Shikamaru answered lazily.

Wondering what Neji and Gaara were doing, Naruto turned around in his seat to look behind him.

"…So you're saying that you do?" Gaara asked.

"I'm not saying anything!" Neji responded.

Neji and Gaara were in another one of their pointless arguments. Wanting to know what might happen, Naruto continued watching. Strangely, the two weren't aware of it.

"So you're telling me you _don't_ like Tenten?" Gaara huffed.

A blush appeared on Neji's face. Trying not to give anything away, he said, "First of all, it's none of your business who I do and don't like. Secondly, why do you want to know?" Neji asked, raising an eyebrow.

Gaara crossed his arms and turned his head away from Neji. "So that means you like her?"

Sighing, Neji leaned back in his seat. "If you really must know, yes. Yes, I do like Tenten. No…maybe even love her."

Gaara's ears perked up.

"She's smart, talented, funny, and beautiful," Neji continued with a lovesick smile plastered on his face.

"You think _she's_ beautiful?" Gaara asked quietly, still facing away from Neji.

"Yeah…" he sighed. "She looks like an angel that's fallen from heaven, waiting to be rescued."

_Woah. That's deep._ Naruto thought.

"Oh…Why haven't you asked her out yet?" Gaara asked.

"I don't really know why…" Neji replied, leaning back in the seat even more. "I guess it's because I think she deserves someone better than me…"

Gaara didn't comment. And if Naruto paid more attention, he would have noticed a lone tear run down Gaara's cheek.

Although, Naruto _did_ notice the depressing aura surrounding them.

"Hey Gaara!" Naruto called, making his presence known.

"What is it, Fox-chan?" Gaara asked, turning his head to look at the blond.

"Do you want to sit by me?" Naruto asked.

Gaara's eyes temporarily shifted to Neji, then back to Naruto. "Sure," he answered, getting up.

Naruto scooted over in his seat to make room for Gaara.

"Thanks Naru," Gaara said as he sat next to Naruto. He put his red and black book bag under the seat.

"You're welcome," Naruto said with a smile.

Gaara and Naruto started to chat about random things like schoolwork, what they were going to do on the weekend, and anything else they could think of.

Sasuke was secretly watching the two animatedly talk about frozen yogurt from his seat. He watched as Naruto pretended to have a brain freeze and Gaara laugh at his acting. He chuckled a little, too. He thought that Naruto looked cute when he pouted.

… _Cute?_

Sasuke shook his head in attempt to rid himself of the thought. He shouldn't think Naruto's cute. That would be wrong.

"Oi, Sasuke," Shikamaru said, earning Sasuke's attention.

Sasuke looked over the bus seat to see Shikamaru lazily looking back. Kiba was next to him, with his earphones on. He was grumpily looking at the ceiling of the bus.

"I thought you were asleep," Sasuke frowned.

"Well I'm not," Shikamaru yawned, "I couldn't anyway." He looked up at Sasuke, "But that's not important; I have something to tell you."

"And that would be…?" Sasuke asked, arching an eyebrow.

Shikamaru gave Sasuke a serious look. "Hurry up and tell Naruto that you love him before someone else takes him away."

Sasuke was thrown off by what he said. "…But I _don't_ love Naruto," Sasuke said, sounding a little unsure of himself.

"Whatever you say Uchiha, whatever you say…" Shikamaru sighed before turning away.

-Sasuke-

_What the hell is Shikamaru thinking? I don't love Naruto._

_Sure, he's cute and all, but…_

_Wait! No! Gah!_

_Why won't these thoughts of him go away?_

_I _don't _love Naruto._

I looked over to see Naruto giggling.

_I think._

_

* * *

_

Kawaii-doodler: Soooooo… Whatcha think?

Dark Angel 6012: Damn duct tape doesn't friggin work…Oh! Umm… I think it was good, but it would've been better if you made the chapter a little longer. I mean, you took an ENTIRE MONTH to get this chapter out.

Kawaii-doodler: I know…

Dark Angel 6012: But it was still good, I just hate that you made Gaara cry!

Kawaii-doodler: He didn't even cry that much! You're gonna see him cry a lot more throughout the story.

Dark Angel 6012: WHAT?!

Kawaii-doodler: Comment and review plz!


	7. Pain that Ukes Feel

**Yo! I'm backkkk!! CHEA! Anyways, I was looking over this chapter (well, no dur) an****d I _DO NOT_ a****ct like that D: No wayyyyy. Nuh uh. Pretend kawaii-doodler isn't me ^^ [If you didn't get it, ****_I'm_**** kawaii-doodler :p]. I'm not a computer clinger! And I don't ALWAYS go on! Oh, and I might not be able to get another chapter for a while cuz it's Winter Break, and I'm away from my writer T-T**

**By the by, someone asked how Kiba couldn't hear Shikamaru talk to Sasuke the entire time. Well…Shikamaru has this super magical ability that makes sure no one is listening to his private conversations! That… and Kiba was listening to his iPod… I should change that, shouldn't I? [Anddddddd... I**** did :) Thanks ****Kchanheart~****] **

**Anyways, not me!**

**Disclaimer: GAH! HELP! SASUKE THINKS I OWN NARUTO! NOOOO! I DON'T! TASUKETE!**

Kawaii-doodler: Early Merry Christmas (or Christmas Eve) everyone!!! … The reason I just said that is because I was going to upload this chapter on Christmas Day, but I just found out that my entire family is going to host a Christmas party, so that means NO COMPUTER the entire time! *Sniffs* I'm going to be away from my Internet connection for A WHOLE 24 HOURS! *Hugs computer* I'm going to miss ya, baby! *Sobs*

Dark Angel 6012: *passes by Kawaii-chan's room* What the heck? *Closes her door and leaves her alone* I don't know why she's crying, *looks at Itachi chibi and sexy pictures of Itachi in her hand* but I bet you'll make her forget all about it on Christmas Day. *Starts wrapping presents* I already know she's a HUGE Itachi fangirl.

* * *

Pain that Ukes Feel

-Normal View-

"Would you rather have sex with Kakashi-sensei, or… be paralyzed from the waist down?"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Paralyzed from the waist down, of course!"

"Really?" Gaara asked.

"Of course!" Naruto chuckled, "I would rather be paralyzed from the waist down than have sex with some perv!"

Gaara laughed with Naruto.

"Besides," Naruto said in a low tone so only Gaara could hear him, "I want my virginity to be taken away from the person I love, not just someone I barely know." A smile graced his lips as he thought of Sasuke. He wouldn't let anyone take his innocence from him… Unless it was his special someone… which is Sasuke, of course.

Gaara stared at Naruto in shock… but then he lowered his eyes and looked behind his seat to see Neji talking on the phone.

"All you have left to do is hook up the white cable cord to the correct socket…Yes, the white one. Did it work? Ok. That's good. See you tomorrow Tenten," Neji shut his phone and tucked it away.

Gaara turned around to sit back down in his seat.

_Tenten…_

_The person Neji loved most in the world._

Gaara sighed. _No matter how much I wish, _he thought, _I know for a fact that you will only have your heart for her._

Gaara loved Neji. More than anyone else would ever know… Especially Neji himself…

"Yeah," Naruto sighed, "Only someone I know and love can come inside me… I mean take my virginity away!" Naruto quickly corrected himself with a blush.

"Really?" Gaara asked, unfazed.

"Uh huh." Naruto nodded his head.

"Oh," Gaara said. _Me too,_ he thought as he leaned back in his seat.

With one of his eyes slightly open, Shikamaru heard and saw what nobody else noticed.

_I feel sorry for those two…Nobody should ever have to go through the pain they're feeling now,_ Shikamaru thought.

Shikamaru also knew that Gaara loved Neji just like Naruto loved Sasuke. The only difference between the two is that Sasuke loves Naruto back, but neither of them ever noticed. And Neji…Well…Neji loved Tenten, not Gaara. Shikamaru hated seeing Naruto and Gaara in such pain; it made him think about how cruel and hurtful the world could be sometimes.

Shikamaru then fully closed his eyes and sighed. _There's nothing I can do but hope that things go well for them._

"Anyways," Naruto said, breaking the silence. "Let's play 'Would You Rather'! Ok, Panda-chan?"

Gaara turned his head towards Naruto. "Ok!" he agreed, gaining some of his cheeriness back.

A few minutes passed and both Naruto and Gaara had streams of tears running down their face and were coughing non-stop from their uncontrollable laughter.

"C-calm down G-gaara!" Naruto said, still laughing.

"M-me?!" Gaara asked between pants. "H-how about y-you?"

Another minute passed and their laughter died down to chuckling as the bus came to a halt.

"The was fun, Gaara!" Naruto exclaimed as he put on his backpack and stood up in his seat.

"Yeah," he agreed while chuckling. "I still can't believe you'd rather lick honey off a hobo's foot instead of kiss a shark!"

"Hey! A shark would bite my lips off before I could kiss it!"

"Yeah, I guess so," Gaara said while trying to control his girl-ish giggling.

As Gaara was chuckling, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to face a serious-looking Neji.

"Gaara, you better not tell anyone what I told you, alright?"

Gaara's smile vanished. "Sure Neji. No prob," he muttered.

"Good," Neji lifted his hand off of Gaara's shoulder and walked to the front of the bus before leaving.

Naruto once more noticed the depressing aura surrounding Gaara.

"Something wrong, Gaara?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing," Gaara answered. "Let's just hurry up and get off the bus." He then picked up his backpack and quickly got out of his seat. He hurried down the aisle and exited the bus without another word.

"Gaara! Wait for me!" Naruto yelled after him. He got out of his seat and rushed down the aisle after Gaara. When he ran out of the bus, he bumped into Sasuke.

"Oh! I'm sorry Sasuke! I didn't mean to bump into you!"

"It's alright," Sasuke assured him, "I know you didn't mean to."

Naruto stared at him. "Sasuke? Is something wrong?"

"No," he replied, "Why do you ask?"

"Because," Naruto said softly, "as you're talking to me," he tilted his head, "you're not looking at me."

Sasuke said nothing.

"If there's something bothering you, you know you can tell me, right?"

Naruto put his hands on Sasuke's face trying to make him look at him.

"Sorry Naruto," Sasuke said as he removed his hands off his face, "but I need to go."

Sasuke walked away from Naruto without uttering another word, and never looked back.

"Sasuke," Naruto whispered. A lone tear fell from his face. "Why are you treating me like this?"

* * *

Across the street from Naruto, Shikamaru saw the entire thing. Shikamaru sighed. "They really don't deserve to go through this pain…"

* * *

Kawaii-doodler: I hope you guys liked this new chappy as much as I did! *Sniffs* I'm going to miss you all! WAAHHHH!!!

*Dark Angel 6012 peeks into Kawai-doodler's room*

Dark Angel 6012: She sure can cry a lot…Wait. Is she crying just because she can't go on her computer tomorrow? O.o *Sips hot cocoa from her mug* Oh well. Please comment and review.


	8. Aftermaths and Conversations

**Sighhhh… It's kinda late… Like midnight… Yawn. I wanna sleep, but I gotta do what I gotta do. Anyways, hope you like this chapter~ Yadda yadda, point out grammar errors BLAH BLAH BLAH. Using caps lock made me wake up o.o ~_Amazing~ _I think I'll need coffee tomorrow… Mocha frap, anyone?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Or Sasuke. Or Kyuubi. T3T.**

Kawaii-doodler: Konban wa minna-san~ Sorry for disappearing on all of you! I got lost on the road of life.

Dark Angel 6012: Sure you did.

Kawaii-doodler: Yep! And what a beautiful road it was!

Dark Angel 6012: Uh huh.

Kawaii-doodler: When I woke up, I was so amazed. For the first time in my life, everything was so clear!

Dark Angel 6012: Kawaii-chan?

Kawaii-doodler: Hmmm?

Dark Angel 6012: Can we please move on with the story? -_-

Kawaii-doodler: What story?

Dark Angel 6012: *Sighs* The one you've been working on for the past few weeks.

Kawaii-doodler: …Ohhhh! That story!

Dark Angel 6012: *Shakes head* Yes, numb-nuts.

Kawaii-doodler: Hey! I am not a numb-nut! And yes, we can move on with the story.

Dark Angel 6012: Finally!

Kawaii-doodler: Hope you like the new chapter everyone!

Dark Angel 6012: Yeah, whatever.

Kyuubi: 18

Naruto: 12

* * *

After-maths and Conversations

-Normal View-

_Sasuke… What did I do to make you act like that towards me? _Naruto thought as he walked home.

After the incident with Sasuke, Naruto was feeling depressed. He couldn't figure out why Sasuke, the one he secretly cared for, was avoiding him.

"I didn't do anything wrong to you today… Right, Sasuke?" Naruto said out loud. "I mean… The only thing I did wrong to you today was bumping into you… But you wouldn't get mad over something like that!" Naruto looked up towards the sky. "Then why? Why did you treat me like this, Sasuke?" Tears welled up in Naruto's cerulean eyes.

_I hate it…_

"I wish I never fell in love with you!" Naruto screamed loud enough for the world to hear.

People turned their heads to stare at Naruto. He fell to his knees bawling his eyes out, not giving a damn about who saw him. As each day passed, Naruto's love for Sasuke would only increase. But at the same time, his heart would break, little by little. He knew that he and Sasuke would never be. He's only an Uzumaki. Sasuke's an Uchiha.

"But…" Naruto started as he wiped his tears with his sleeve, "I don't think I could fall in love with anyone else…"

* * *

"_Kyon, you know I love you, but not in that way."_

…

"_What do you mean, 'What kind of way do you love me'?! …Sort of like an older brother, I guess…"_

…

"_I don't know why I see you like an older brother! I just do!"_

…

"_Kyon… I'm sorry, ok? … Please Kyon, I don't want-"_

*Slam*

"Kyuubi, I'm home!"

_"You still there, Kyon? … Yeah. My little brother just came home... I gotta go… Of course I'll call you back! … Promise… Ok. Bye!"_

"Kyuubi, you up there?"

"Yeah, Naruto! I'm in my room!"

Footsteps echoed throughout the house as Naruto hiked up the stairs. He entered Kyuubi's room to find Kyuubi in it. (Obviously… :p)

Kyuubi, now 18, had his long red hair tied into a loose ponytail. Along with red hair, he had matching red eyes. Like Naruto, he also had tan skin.

"Hey Naruto!" He greeted. "What's up?"

"Not so good Kyuubi…" Naruto replied. "I'm feeling a little depressed."

"Hmm? Why?" Kyuubi questioned with an arched eyebrow.

Naruto walked over to Kyuubi's queen-sized bed, which was decorated with red and black pillows. He plopped himself down on the red-and-black checkered comforter (A/N: He sure likes red ^^).

"Sasuke," Naruto murmured into a black pillow.

Kyuubi groaned. "Sasuke, Sasuke," Kyuubi mimicked. "I should have guessed this was why you're so depressed, since you're so_ in looovvveeee _with him!" Kyuubi said, emphasizing the word 'love.'

Heat rushed to Naruto's face, turning it as red as Kyuubi's hair. Luckily his face was covered with a pillow, or his brother would tease him for blushing.

"Sh-shut up, Kyuubi!" Naruto stammered. "You're the one in love! You love Kyon, don't you?"

"HEY!" Kyuubi said while pointing an accusing finger at Naruto. "I do _not_ love Kyon! He loves me! Not the other way around, kit!" Kyuubi put his finger down and scowled.

After taking a deep breath, he looked at Naruto. "So are you going to tell me what happened?" Kyuubi asked, trying to get back on topic.

Naruto turned his head towards his brother Kyuubi. "Sure," he mumbled.

It took a full 15 minutes for Naruto to explain what happened between him and Sasuke. Although, he didn't tell him about how he collapsed into a crying ball of Naruto on the way home. Knowing his brother, he would probably call him a girl and laugh at him for being so emotional.

"Soooo…" Naruto said. "What do you think, Kyuubi? Can you figure out why Sasuke's treating me like this? 'Cuz… I can't." Naruto lowered his eyes. This was really eating at him. He wished that Sasuke would go back to his usual self.

Kyuubi noticed Naruto's downcast eyes and sighed. "Don't worry about it, lil' bro. You should know that each and every Uchiha walks around with a 30-foot pole up their ass!" Kyuubi started to laugh, but stopped when he was hit with a pillow.

"Don't say mean things about Sasuke and his family!" Naruto pouted, sitting cross-legged on the bed.

"Oh, shut up!" Kyuubi said, throwing the pillow to the floor.

Naruto stared at Kyuubi until he spoke up.

"…Ok stop staring; that's creepy… But I think I know why Sasuke is avoiding you. Want to know what it is?"

"Yesssss," Naruto said, nodding his head.

"I think he may have realized he likes you!" Kyuubi smirked.

Naruto's eyes grew huge and his cheeks turned red. "L-likes me?" Naruto repeated.

-Naruto-

_Kyuubi thinks Sasuke likes me!!_

_Like the way I like him!_

"N-no way, Kyuubi!" I stuttered. "That can't be the reason why Sasuke's avoiding me!"

"Are you sure?" my brother asked with a glint in his eyes. "Think about all the manga you've read. Now think about how each guy acts around their crush."

…_All the manga I've read?_

_Well… Sasuke _is _acting like the guys from the manga… But that doesn't mean he likes me!_

_I mean, those stories don't even come true in real life._

_Right?_

-Normal View-

"Fine," Kyuubi said, throwing his hands in the air. "Don't believe me! Just wait; that Uchiha kid is going to tell you he likes you, and then you'll come running home saying I was right."

*Slam*

"Boyysssss! We're baaaaaaaaack!"

Kyuubi sighed and then turned his attention back towards Naruto. "Just watch," he warned him. Then he got out of his seat to leave the room.

-Naruto-

_Could Sasuke actually like me?_

_No! Kyuubi was wrong and you know that! He was just teasing you!_

I laid on my brother's bed, and flipped over to face the ceiling.

_But Kyuubi's never been wrong before… So why would he be wrong now?_

Two sides of me were at war now. One side was saying_ "Kyuubi's wrong! Sasuke would never fall in love with you and you know that!"_ The other said, _"Don't listen to them! You know Sasuke cares for you! Sooner or later he'll realize he loves you!"_

As all of this was going on in my head, my heart was aching again. It was hoping that what Kyuubi had said was right.

And maybe…

Just maybe…

Sasuke might actually love me.

* * *

Kawaii-doodler: Well that's the end of the chappy, everyone! I promise you the next one will come out faster! I promissseeeee!

Dark Angel 6012: *rolls eyes* Uh huh.

Kawaii-doodler: See ya! …Oh! Almost forgot. Don't forget to leave a comment 'cuz each review makes my day shine brighter! :)

Dark Angel 6012: Oh brother…


	9. Phone Calls Take Care of Everything

**Wow... That took a while to type. Whatever. It was worth it. I have to say... This is my favorite chapter so far :3 I think you'll agree. Possibly. Anyways~ It's late again~ I need coffee again~ But we ran out a little while ago, so I'll be out of energy tomorrow T3T**

**Sarcastic Disclaimer: I own Naruto. _And _Brad Pitt. **

Kawaii-doodler: Hi everyone! Surprised to see me back so soon?

Dark Angel 6012: Of course not. You said in the last chapter that you'll try your best to update faster.

Kawaii-doodler: Shut up Dark-chan! Don't you think I already know that?

Dark Angel 6012: Don't tell me to shut up, pip-squeak! *Pulls kawaii-doodler's hair*

Kawaii-doodler: OW! Stop pulling my hair!

Dark Angel 6012: Not until you apologize. *Tugs kawaii-doodler's hair*

Kawaii-doodler: OK! OK! I'm sorry! Please let go of my hair! T3T

Dark Angel 6012: *Smirks* Thought so. *Lets go of kawaii-doodler's hair*

Kawaii-doodler: Owieeeeee... *Rubs head* You're a poopy-head, Dark-chan.

Dark Angel 6012: "Poopy-head?" …Ahh.... Whatever.

Kawaii-doodler: That's what you always say. =[

Dark Angel 6012: Fine, I'll say something different. _If you don't shut up, I'll cut your Itachi doll into pieces._

Kawaii-doodler: AIIIEEE! Don't do that to my Ita-kun!

Dark Angel 6012: The shut up and move on with the story!

Kawaii-doodler: *Glomps stuffed Itachi chibi * My Itachi!

Dark Angel 6012: *Facepalm* I'm friends with an idiot...

Kawaii-doodler: ^^

Minato: 39

Kushina: 38

Kyuubi: 18

Sasuke: 13

Naruto: 12

* * *

Phone Calls Take Care of Everything

-Normal View-

"Are you okay, Naruto-sweetie?"

"Yeah, son. You seem kind of out of it."

"I'm fine! I'm just tired, that's all..."

"Are you sure? You know, if there's something bothering you, you can come and talk to us."

"I know, Mom. Don't worry, I'm fine!"

"Okay sweetie... If you're sure... Then goodnight. Give your mommy a nighty-night kiss!" Kushina reached out and lightly pecked Naruto's forehead.

"Mom! Don't you think I'm a little too old for that?" he asked, a little embarrassed.

"You're never to old to get smoochies from your mommy," she countered.

"Ok... Well... 'Night Mom! 'Night Dad!" Naruto hugged his mom and dad before going upstairs.

"'Night," his parents replied.

The two adults listened to the door shut after Naruto went in his room. Kushina sighed.

"I don't understand kids these days..." Minato told his wife.

"I know." Kushina exhaled as she put her head on her husband's shoulder. "Remember when he was little? He would come right to us when anything was wrong. Now that he's older, he keeps secrets from us."

Minato shook his head. "Teenagers," he mumbled. "Why do they have to make things so difficult?"

"Don't forget you were a teenager too, old man."

The coupled jumped. They turned around in their seats to find Kyuubi at the entrance of the living room.

"Could you please stop calling me that?" Minato asked, feeling irritated.

Kyuubi smirked. "In my book, if you're over the age of 30, you're old. Dad, you're 39. You're old."

"I'm not that old," he pouted.

Kushina giggled at how childish her husband was acting. "Now, now Minato," she said as she placed her hands on his shoulders. "You know that Kyuubi didn't mean that. Isn't that right, red head?" She stuck her tongue out at Kyuubi.

Kyuubi rolled his eyes. "Yeah. Sure. I'm sorry for calling you old when you obviously aren't."

Minato sighed as he turned away from his family and grumpily trudged up the stairs, grumbling about "bad parenting" and "obnoxious children."

Kushina giggled again. "Your father is sooooooo cute when he gets all immature!"

Kyuubi rolled his eyes at his mother's antics as he walked up the stairs.

"Oh! Wait! Kyuubi!" Kushina called.

"What?" he hissed, turning around.

"I need to ask you something," she squeaked.

"Hm?" Kyuubi arched an eyebrow.

"I want to know," she said coolly. "Do you know anything about your brother's strange behavior? I know he trusts you more than us." She gave Kyuubi a stern look that said, _"If you don't tell me, you're grounded for a month."_

Kyuubi gulped at his mother's sudden change of attitude. "Don't worry, Mom!" He waved his hand between them defensively. "I already took care of it!"

Kushina tilted her head. "You did?"

"Yep," he replied with a grin. "In a few minutes, that little brother of mine should be back to the happy ball of sunshine he used to be!" Kyuubi turned around and continued walking upstairs, anxious to get away from his mother.

Kushina watched her son walk up to his room. _I don't understand my own children anymore,_ she mentally sighed.

* * *

-Naruto-

When I was finally in the sanctuary of my own bedroom, I closed and locked my door.

...This is what I do when my parents keep asking me billions of questions. I know they don't mean any harm, but I don't want them to figure out what's bothering me.

It's not like I don't like their help. I just don't want them to figure out about me and Sasuke. And if they figure out about the two of us, then they'll figure out I'm gay. And I'm not quite ready to tell them that yet... It's just easier to tell your siblings and friends rather than your parents. Sorry to say it, but it's true.

I sighed as I turned away from the door and headed towards my twin-sized bed. After lying on my light blue comforter, I took another deep breath.

I didn't have to deal with this when I was little, so why do I have to deal with it now? I guess this is what "growing up" is about...

_Ring ring_

_Ring ring_

The sound echoed around my room.

_Ring ring_

_Ring ring_

_Wait a second... That's my cellphone!_

I ninja-jumped off of the bed and scavenged my room for the cell. I ended up finding it in my backpack.

I looked at the Caller I. D. on my cellphone. My heart stopped. I forgot how to breathe. It was the guy that put me in this situation.

_Sasuke..._

The phone continued to ring.

_Should I answer it? He _was_ acting like a jerk at the bus stop._

For once, I listened to my heart instead of my head. My heart told me to answer it, and that's what I did.

"H-hello?" I answered weakly. _Good job, Naruto. You really know how to make an ass out of yourself. _

"Hey, Naruto?" He sounded like he wasn't so sure of the person he was talking to.

_Why is he talking_ _like that? Is he supposed to sound like that over the phone?_

_Of course he would_ _sound_ _like that, you idiot! You sounded like a girl a couple of seconds ago! He probably can't even tell that it's you!_

"Hi Sasuke," I said, trying my best not to stutter. "What's up?" _Smooth, Naruto. Real smooth._

"Uh... Nothing much." His voice was starting to sound normal.

"Oh. Okay!"

There was a pause between us. We were both waiting for one of us to be the first to speak up. Sasuke was the one to talk.

"Look, Naruto. Your brother called me and-"

"My brother called you?" I interrupted.

"Yes, he did." He paused before getting back on the subject. "He told me that you were mad at me for avoiding you at the bus stop."

My mouth went slack.

_KYUUBI DID WHAT?_

I tightly clenched my fists together.

_I can't tell you anything, can I?_

"Naruto? Are you there?"

Sasuke's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. "Yeah... I'm still here, Sasuke."

I heard him sigh over the phone. "Look, Naruto... I, ummm... didn't mean to treat you like that at the bust stop. It's just that-"

I cut him off again. "You don't need to explain yourself. I'm fine. Really. I mean... I got over that hours ago!" I lied.

"Naruto..." he said my name in a deep voice, which made my skin tingle.

"Yep?" I nearly squeaked.

I could almost see him smirking over the phone. "You're really bad at lying." I pouted as he chuckled.

"Shut it, teme!" I continued pouting.

The more he chuckled, the more I whined.

"You know what, Naruto?" he asked in that sexy voice of his.

"Hm?"

"Even when you lie, you'll still look cute to me," he purred seductively.

My face turned beet red as my heart pounded into my chest.

_What?_

"W-what did you just say?"

Sasuke lowered his voice. "I said 'Even when you... ummm... lie... you'll still look-"

"Sasuke?"

"Sorry, kit. I have to go now. I need to finish my history homework."

"Wait!"

"Bye."

I hear the line click from the other side. I stared at my phone. My blush refused to leave my cheeks and my heart did not slow down.

_Sasuke thinks I'm... cute?_

_

* * *

_

-Sasuke-

"Bye." I quickly hung up the phone before Naruto could say another word.

I put my hand over my mouth as I felt my face heat up.

_What did I just do and why did I do it?_

_I can't believe I just told Naruto I think he's cute! It just... randomly popped out of my mouth. But it was true. Wait... I mean... Awww.... Just forget it!_

_If I keep on rambling like this, I'll sound just like Kiba._

I sat at my desk and sighed.

I don't know why I said that to him. Out of all people, too! I would rather say that to Sakura or Ino!

...Scratch that. I'd rather say that to my mother.

I began to think about what Shikamaru said.

_"Hurry up and tell Naruto that you love him before someone else takes him away."_

I looked up at my ceiling.

Could Shikamaru actually be right? Could I actually _love_ Naruto?

I felt my pulse under my fingertips as I put my hand over my chest. A picture of Naruto popped into my head, bringing a smile to my face.

_Naruto..._

_I think Shikamaru might be right._

_I think I love you._

_

* * *

_

-Naruto-

I fell on my bed, unable to make any sound. All you could hear was the sound of my heart racing.

_Could Kyuubi be right? Is Sasuke really in love with me?_

I heard a tiny voice inside of me saying _"Of course, you dobe! Why would he call you cute if he didn't like you?"_

The thought of Sasuke loving me made my face turn an even deeper shade of red.

I could feel a smile form on my face as I shouted "Thank you, Kyuubi!"

"You're welcome!" was the faint reply.

I couldn't help but smile. My depression from earlier faded as my hope grew.

_I'm so happy! I could burst into tears at any minute!_

_Ring ring_

_Ring ring_

Hoping it was Sasuke, I picked it up, not bothering to look at the Caller I. D.

"Hello?" I answered cheerfully.

"Hey Naruto," a familiar voice drawled.

I paused.

"Shikamaru?"

* * *

Kawaii-doodler: DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNN!

Dark Angel 6012: Wait a minute! You're going to end the chapter there?

Kawaii-doodler: Yep! ^^

Dark Angel 6012: Why?

Kawaii-doodler: 'Cuz a cliffy always gets the readers more excited for the next chapter.

Dark Angel 6012: Kawaii-chan.

Kawaii-doodler: Yes?

Dark Angel 6012: I hate you.

Kawaii-doodler: Calm down, Dark-chan. If I get enough reviews this time, I'll update the next chappy in a flash! :D

Dark Angel 6012: Ok.... *Holds up a gun* Ya'll better review this time or _SOMEONE'S GONNA GET SHOT!_

Kawaii-doodler: Dark-chan! Calm down! I don't think the readers like getting shot!

Dark Angel 6012: NO!

Kawaii-doodler: Why do you always act like this in the afternoon? T-T


	10. The Plan

**Why, hello everyone! :B **

**Disclaimer: *Googles creative disclaimer* … I got nothing.**

Kawaii-doodler: Thanks for all the reviews, everyone! They made sooooo happy! I almost cried! *sniffle*

Dark Angel 6012: Just shut up and keep typing! *whines* I want to find out what happens in the new chappy!

Kawaii-doodler: O.O ... Dark-chan...

Dark Angel 6012: What?

Kawaii-doodler: Did you just... whine?

Dark Angel 6012: …

Kawaii-doodler: Dark-chan?

Dark Angel 6012: You know what? I'm leaving if you don't hurry up with the new chapter! =[

Kawaii-doodler: Okay! Okay! Here's the new chapter everyone~ *giggles* I can't believed you actually whined, Dark-chan.

Dark Angel 6012: -/-

Shikamaru: 13

Gaara, Naruto: 12

* * *

The Plan

-Normal View-

-The Uzumaki Household-

"Shikamaru?"

"Yeah, that's me," Shikamaru answered lazily.

"Oh," Naruto said quietly. _I really shouldn't have gotten my hopes up thinking that Sasuke would call me back..._

"Hey, Naruto?" Shikamaru asked, snapping Naruto out of his thoughts.

"Yeah, Shika?" he answered.

Shikamaru sighed. "I have to tell you something... Something that involves you and Gaara," he told him seriously.

Naruto blinked. "Something that involves me and Gaara?" he asked curiously.

"Yep," Shikamaru answered.

"Wellllllll~ … What is it?" he questioned, wondering what was so important.

Shikamaru yawned before answering. "Let's just say it has to do with both of your dilemmas."

"Dilemma?" Naruto repeated loudly. "What the heck are you talking about, Shikamaru?"

"Just shut up and call Gaara... I don't know his phone number..."

Naruto clenched his fist. _How dare he tell me to shut up!_ He sighed before continuing. "Fine. Just hold on a minute."

Naruto looked at his contacts list to find Gaara' s number. It him took about 30 seconds to find and call the red-head.

_Brzzz_

_Brzzz_

_Brzz- click! "Hello?"_

"Hey Gaara!" Naruto answered cheerfully.

"Hey Naruto," Gaara replied, sounding rather dejected (as usual).

"Ummm..." he started. "Shikamaru has to tell us something really important."

"He does?" Gaara inquired.

"Yeah! Just wait a sec, kay?"

Naruto reconnected Shikamaru.

"Okay Shika, tell us what's so important," Naruto said.

Shikamaru took a deep breath. "After thinking about it for quite some time now," he started, "I've finally decided to help you two."

Silence. "… What do you mean, 'you've finally decided to start helping us'?" The red-head and blond asked in unison.

"I mean... I've finally decided to help you with your-" Shikamaru coughed a little "-men trouble."

Naruto's breath hitched in the back of his throat as his cheeks started to heat up.

"W-what are y-you t-talking about, Sh-Shikamaru?" Naruto stuttered over the phone.

"Y-yeah," Gaara stammered. "Y-you really shouldn't t-talk like that!"

"Quit the stuttering, you two! I know for a fact that you love Sasuke, Naruto. You love Neji, too, Gaara. Don't be so surprised."

If Naruto was looking in front of a mirror, he would have seen that his face was as red as a tomato. The color in his cheeks faded as he came to a realization.

"Wait!" Naruto exclaimed, louder than necessary. "You love Neji, Panda-chan?"

"S-so?" Gaara snapped, still stuttering. "You love that damn Uchiha!"

The color in Naruto's face quickly returned. "Sh-shut up!"

"Both of you should shut up," Shikamaru told the two. They both complied.

Taking advantage of the silence, Shikamaru continued. "I also happen to know... that loving them has caused you two a great deal of pain."

Naruto's eyes widened.

"I couldn't stand there as a heartless spectator letting you guys get hurt; I had to do something. So... I've decided that I'm going to help you win their hearts."

"And how will you do that?" Gaara asked angrily.

"I've come up with a plan."

"A plan?" Naruto cried.

"Yes," Shikamaru replied.

"Why a plan?" Naruto asked incredulously.

"Is it so hard to believe that I thought up of a plan?" Shikamaru sighed before continuing. "It's to unlock their feelings for you from within."

Naruto gulped. "From... within?"

"Yes, from within." _God, I feel retarded. _"I can tell that they already like you. They just haven't realized it yet. I think they'll notice their feelings for you at one point. We just need to get them out with jealousy. I'm sure they'll get jealous once they see you in somebody else's arms."

"And how will that work?" Gaara questioned, still angry at Shikamaru.

"'Cuz jealousy makes a person think twice about their feelings for someone."

Naruto and Gaara pondered over Shikamaru's words for a while.

"I'm in," Naruto said.

"What?" came Shikamaru's annoyed voice (probably from the lack of sleep).

"I said that I'm in," Naruto repeated. "I want to know what Sasuke actually thinks of me. Does he think of me as a friend... Or more?" he asked himself more than the others.

"Hn" was Shikamaru's response.

"…" There was silence on the other end.

"Gaara?" Naruto vaguely wondered if he was still there.

"I'm...not sure if I should go along with your plan, Shikamaru." Gaara told him.

"Why not?" Naruto asked.

" 'Cuz I already know that Neji likes Ten Ten, so what's the point?"

A light bulb went off in Naruto's head.

_So that's why Gaara was depressed on the bus today!_

"How do you know that for sure, hmmmm?" Naruto asked him.

"He told me himself," Gaara explained simply.

"So... How do you know if he's lying?" Naruto challenged.

"I know Neji better than you! I could tell when he's lying!"

"Are you sure?" Naruto countered. "Neji is a pretty good liar when he needs to be."

"…"

"Gaara?"

"...What if... you're wrong, Naruto?"

"Then I'll be your slave for a month!" he compromised.

"3 months, 24/7," Gaara said.

"Awww... You're so sadistic, Panda-chan," Naruto whined.

Naruto heard Gaara laughing on the other end.

"So does that mean you're in?" Shikamaru said out of nowhere.

"Yeah... I'm in" was Gaara's answer.

"Good," Shikamaru remarked.

Naruto scratched the back of his head. "Soooo... What's the plan?" he asked.

"Oh yeah. I almost forgot." Shikamaru yawned before clearing his throat. "The plan is..."

-20 minutes later-

"I don't like the first part of your plan," Gaara stated grumpily.

"I dunno," Naruto said cheerfully. "This might actually work."

"Uh huh" was Gaara's sarcastic reply.

"Well... I have to go," Shikamaru told them. "It's a school night and I need my rest."

"Me too." Gaara yawned. "See you tomorrow."

"Mkay." Naruto sighed.

They all exchanged farewells before hanging up.

_Wow... I can't believe this is actually happening..._

Naruto laid under his covers and slowly closed his eyes. _Tired..._

_Tomorrow's going to be a big day!_

_

* * *

_

Kawaii-doodler: I hoped you liked this new chappy :]

Dark Angel 6012: I wonder what the plan was...

Kawaii-doodler: *Giggles* You'll see.


	11. The Plan Is

**I'm always typing these things on the last possible day of my deadline. -_- Does everyone do that? I wonder... Anyways, I didn't read the chapter yet, but it looks like it's as long as the last one. Onoz! -PMS moment- At least it's not 10,000 words long~ :D**

**Disclaimer: ~143~ I love SasuNaru ~143~ I don't own Naruto ~143~ I don't even own the song 143! ~143~ Bobby Brackins does. ~143~**

Kawaii-doodler: Hi everyone! I've been reading all of your reviews, and I was sort of taken back by all of the people who loved it. x.x

Dark Angel 6012: Why's that, Kawaii-chan?

Kawaii-doodler: 'Cuz it's only been a few days, and I already have so many reviews for just one chapter!

Dark Angel 6012: … I swear... You're an idiot.

Kawaii-doodler: Here's the new chapter! It's fresh and tasty!

Dark Angel 6012: … Fresh and tasty?

Kawaii-doodler: Okay, maybe just fresh.

OC, Sasuke, Sai, Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba: 13

Gaara, Naruto: 12

* * *

The Plan Is...

-Normal View-

"I can't believe we actually went through with this, Fox-chan," Gaara told him as they entered the school.

"Yeah... Me too," Naruto said softly to Gaara. "But I have to know if Sasuke-kun likes me back. The curiosity is killing me!"

Gaara stared at Naruto for a second before he sighed. "I know how you feel, Naruto. The only difference is that Sasuke-" Gaara stopped talking and turned to face the blonde. "Did you just call him 'Sasuke-kun'?"

Naruto's cheeks turned red. "Sh-shut up!" he stuttered.

Gaara giggled at his friend's reaction. "Wow, you must really be head-over-heels for him, huh Naruto?" Naruto's face became as red as a tomato. Gaara's giggles turned into girl-ish laughter.

"I thought I told you to SHUT UP!"

* * *

It took them quite some time to reach their first period class since it was at the back of the school. When they finally reached the class door, they froze.

"Gaara?" Naruto called nervously.

"Yeah?" Gaara was as nervous as Naruto.

"What if this doesn't work, Panda-chan? What if this was all for nothing?"

Gaara rolled his eyes. _Now he thinks about it._

Gaara put his hand on Naruto's shoulder and gave him a reassuring smile. "Don't worry about it," he told him. "Even though I haven't known Shikamaru for too long time, I know for a fact that he's a smart guy. His plan will _not_ fail, so think positive."

"Yeah," Naruto said quietly. "I guess you're right."

Gaara nudged Naruto towards the door. "Then let's do this."

They both faced the door and swallowed the lump in their throats. _I hope this goes well, _they both thought.

Naruto reached out and gripped the door handle. He took a deep breath before turning it.

* * *

"Oh come on Neji!" Kiba whined.

"For the last time, I said no!"

"Why?"

"Because I don't like you," Neji retorted.

Kiba's mouth fell open. "Is that the reason why you won't let me date your COUSIN?"

"That... and you're a moron."

Kiba's mouth widened. "WHAT?"

Shikamaru groaned as he listened to Kiba's constant yelling.

"Is something wrong, Shikamaru?" Sasuke asked from his seat.

"I didn't get enough sleep last night," he murmured.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "You never get enough sleep, Shikamaru."

He received no reply.

Sasuke sighed and turned his attention from Shikamaru to elsewhere in the room.

"Why are you looking around the class, Uchiha?" Shikamaru asked, taking note of what Sasuke was watching.

A small blush appeared on Sasuke's face. "No reason, really. I'm just bored," he lied. He was actually looking for a certain clueless blonde.

Seeing that he wasn't going to get an honest answer, Shikamaru sighed and laid his head back on the desk.

-Sasuke-

I watched Shikamaru put his head back on his desk. After a while, I could hear the light snores coming from him.

_What's the point of even coming to school if all he does is sleep through his classes?_

I turned away from the sleeping brunette to look around the class.

_Where the hell is that idiot?_

For some strange reason, I couldn't sleep last night. All I could do was think about Naruto and how much I wanted to make him happy.

Those thoughts are still going through my head at this very moment. Why won't they go away?

_Well... It could be because you might be in love with him,_ said a small voice in my head.

I could feel my face heat up when I remembered last night's incident. I told Naruto that I thought he was cute. I wasn't lying, but... I mean... Who wouldn't think he was cute?

My thoughts were circling around him again. I tried shaking my head in an attempt to stop thinking about him.

_I can't be in love with Naruto!_ I told myself._ He's my best friend!_

The classroom door creaked open. I turned my head towards the entrance to find the subject of my thoughts standing next to his red-head friend.

I felt my heartbeat increase tenfold when I saw him.

He looked around the class. When his eyes fell upon me, that big, goofy smile of his appeared on his face. He whispered a quiet 'see-ya' to Gaara before moving to take his seat beside me.

"Hi Sasuke!" he greeted cheerfully.

"Hey dobe," I said, pretending to be annoyed. I was actually really happy to see him.

His cheeks puffed up. "I am not a dobe, teme!"

I rolled my eyes at him. "Whatever you say, Uzumaki."

I watched his face as he sighed and turned away from me. I saw that he had a downcast look in his eyes.

That meant only one thing...

There was something serious going on in his head. Something that he needed help with.

I hated it whenever he was like this. It was as if all of the fun had been sucked out of him.

"Naruto," I called sternly.

He turned back towards me. The look in his eyes were gone.

"What is it, Sasuke?" He asked in that cute uke voice. I love it when he says my name like that.

Wait a minute.

I pushed the thought out of my head before continuing. "Is something bothering you?"

He sighed. "Yeah."

There was a pause between us. "Well... Aren't you going to tell me?" It came out more as a command than a question.

He looked at me sternly. "Only if you promise not to tell anyone!"

I nodded my head, signaling that I wasn't going to tell.

He started moving closer to me, making my breathing hitch.

I felt his hot breath against my ear. My face turned pink.

"I think..." he whispered, "I might be in love with the new kid, Sai."

… You know what? I actually might love you, Naruto...

Because I heard something inside of me crack.

* * *

-Neji-

_That idiot is starting to annoy me,_ I thought as I continued to ignore Kiba's constant yapping. _And_ w_here the hell is Gaara?_

Just as the thought came out, the sadistic-looking red-head and his happy-go-lucky friend walked in.

I watched them as they said their farewells and split up. Gaara turned around and walked towards my direction.

"Kiba," he said when he got to my desk, " I can see that you are trying to talk to Neji, but I have something important to tell him."

I raised one of my eyebrows. _What's wrong with Gaara? I've never seen him act like this._

Kiba was about to say something, but he quickly shut his mouth when he noticed Gaara's intense death glare.

Kiba sighed. "Fine," he huffed. "But our conversation isn't over, Hyuuga!" He turned away to walk over to a sleeping Shikamaru.

Gaara started walking over to the windows. Sensing that he wanted me to follow him, I tagged along.

It was a short distance. Next to nothing. What's this all about? "What do you want to tell me, Gaara?" I asked, getting to the point.

He was looking out the window with a sad look on his face.

For some weird reason I felt felt a small tug at my heart, but I didn't pay much attention to it.

"I think..." he quietly whispered, " I'm in love with Youji."

_..WTF?_

_

* * *

_

Dark Angel 6012: So that's the plan?

Kawaii-doodler: *Giggles* Only the first part~

Dark Angel 6012: … So when's the next chapter coming out?

Kawaii-doodler: Let's just say I'll have it out before summer vacation.

Dark Angel 6012: You suck, kawaii-chan.


	12. Arguments

**I didn't start typing the chapter until now... The start of summer is busy for me :3 Anywaysssss~ Here it is! Two weeks later...**

**Sarcastic Disclaimer: Kishi-san, the creator of Naruto, just handed me Naruto. He said it was too much work. I own Naruto now. BWAHAHAHA! Jealous?**

Kawaii-doodler: I've sure been updating fast, haven't I Dark-chan?

Dark Angel 6012: I don't know. I haven't really been paying attention that much.

Kawaii-doodler: *rolls eyes* Figures.

Dark Angel 6012: *stares into space*

Kawaii-doodler: *sighs* Let's just get on with the story, okay?

Dark Angel 6012: *falls out of chair*

Kawaii-doodler: OMG! Dark Angel! Are you okay? … Dark Angel? *pokes Dark Angel 6012*

Dark Angel 6012: Zzzzz...

Kawaii-doodler: She... fell asleep...

Dark Angel 6012: ZZZzzz... zz... Zz

Kawaii-doodler: Anyway... Here's the chapter everyone!

Dark Angel 6012: Zzzz... Must... go.. shopping... for new manga... Zzzzz...

* * *

Arguments

-Sasuke-

I coughed a little. "Is that all?" I asked.

"Is that all?" Naruto exclaimed.

"Yes." I said sternly. "Is that all?" I repeated.

Naruto's facial expression showed that he was shocked, but he quickly changed it to look depressed.

"Yes," he said quietly.

There was a small silence between us before I decided to speak up.

"When did you realize that you might actually like him?" I asked.

He paused and thought about it. "A few minutes after I talked on the phone with you."

For some strange reason, I felt as if someone had taken my heart out of my chest and drilled it with a jackhammer.

"Oh," I replied.

We just sat there in silence for what seemed like hours.

I was just... so confused at the moment. It didn't make any sense! Naruto knew the new kid for less than a day! So how in the world could he be already in love with him? I've know Naruto much longer than that damn copy-cat! It would make sense if he was in love with me instead!

As soon as that last thought came out, I mentally shook my head. _Stop thinking like that._

"Hey, umm... Sasuke?" Naruto started. "I was wondering if you could-"

"Naruto." I cut him off.

"Yes?"

I sighed. "Why him?" I asked. "Out of all of the people in this school, why him?"

He shrugged."I don't know."

"Seriously, Naruto! You've only known him for less than a day! How in hell could you have already fallen for him?"

"Have you ever heard of 'love at first sight'?'' he asked me, looking irritated.

I gritted my teeth. "If that was true, then you would have fallen for me instead of that damn look-alike!"

For a moment, I thought I saw Naruto blush.

"Y-you're in over your head, Sasuke!" Naruto stuttered. "Why in the world would I fall for a teme like you?"

My eyes widened.

"You're a cold-hearted bastard! And Sai... Well, he's warm and friendly! I want someone who will love me the way I love them! Not someone who will love me one minute, and then shove me aside the next!" He lowered his voice before continuing. "You think everyone loves you, don't you? Well they don't! I'm having trouble remembering why I even became friends with someone like you!"

… I felt as if someone had stabbed a knife through my chest.

"Oh," I whispered. "I never knew you felt like that... Sorry."

I turned away from him. For the first time in my life, I felt my eyes water.

-Naruto-

I watched Sasuke's eyes tear up.

_Oh my God! Did what I say actually affect him?_

_I'm sorry, Sasuke! I didn't mean any of those things! I was just going along with the plan!_

_Please don't cry!_

Just then, the art teacher walked in and told us to get seated. I hardly paid attention to what he was saying. It was something about scratch art, or... something.

I turned my head towards Sasuke.

He looked so depressed.

_You're such a heartless person, Naruto! How could you do this to him?_ I lectured myself.

I need to figure out how to make it up to him... But when and how should I do it?

Ughhh! Why am I such a dobe?

* * *

Kawaii-doodler: Psst! Dark-chan is still asleep, so I'm going to make it fast. Thanks for reading and please review! :D

Dark Angel 6012: Zzz... See... zz... ya... Zzz...

Kawaii-doodler: O_o


	13. Arguments Neji and Gaara

**Disclaimer: *sniffs* I don't own Naruto. *falls on knees* WHY IS THE WORLD SO CRUEL?**

Kawaii-doodler: Hello my fellow readers! Summer is here! The time to sit back, relax, and have the time of our lives!

Dark Angel 6012: *points a gun at Kawaii-doodler's head* And as you're having the time of your life, you'll be continuing with the story, right Kawaii-chan?

Kawaii-doodler: *gulps* Of course, Dark-chan! I-I was just about to say that!

Dark Angel 6012: *rolls eyes* Sure you were. *lowers gun*

Kawaii-doodler: L-let's move on with the story! You know, before Dark-chan kills me! *laughs nervously*

Dark Angel 6012: Damn right I will! Now hurry the FUCK up! *holds up the gun again*

Kawaii-doodler: OK! OK! *types quickly on her computer*

Dark Angel 6012: *smirks* That's better.

Kawaii-doodler: Why are so meaaannn? T3T

* * *

Arguments (Neji and Gaara)

-Neji-

"What do you mean you're in love with Youji?" I asked, keeping my voice low. For some reason, my "hushed" whisper didn't come out as softly as I intended it to.

"I said 'I _think_ I'm in love with Youji,' not 'I'm in love with Youji,'" Gaara told me.

I felt my insides bubble with anger. But... Why am I mad?

I lowered my eyes. "Of all people..." I murmured under my breath.

"What?" Gaara asked.

"I said 'of all people!'" I snarled at Gaara. He took a step away from me.

I couldn't help it. I felt like breaking anything I could get my hands on.

"Neji... Calm down," Gaara said softly. "Do you _want_ to make a scene?"

_Oh... I forgot that we were in class..._

I turned around to see if anyone was staring at us. Nobody was. Kiba was writing over Shikamaru's face as he slept. Sasuke and Naruto looked like they were arguing about something.

_What are they arguing about? … Whatever._

I turned my attention back to Gaara. "Just tell me why."

"Why what?" He had a clueless expression on his face.

"You know what I mean, Gaara!" I shouted at him.

He stared at me for a while before sighing. "I don't know why, Neji," he told me calmly. "I guess it's because Youji's always been there for me."

"What are you talking about? I've known you longer than Youji! And what do you mean 'he's always been there for you'? Last time I checked, Youji wasn't there to kick the asses of the guys that were beating the crap out of you!"

Gaara's eyes widened at my outburst.

I clenched my fist. "You know I don't like him, Gaara. Why did you fall in love with him?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"For the last time, Neji! I said I thi-"

"So what? It still means the same thing!"

He opened his mouth to say something, but quickly shut it.

There was silence between us for a while.

_I can't believe Gaara would fall in love with Youji!_

_I'm better than that fucking bastard!_

… _Wait._

I mentally sighed. All this anger built up inside of me was giving me a headache.

I shook my head and turned away from him.

-Gaara-

I watched as he turned his back on me and walked towards his desk.

_What was that? He never acts like this!_

… _Is it because... he actually likes me?_

I fiercely shook my head.

_No. It's probably because he hates Youji... For some reason._

But what I told him wasn't a lie. I _do_ like Youji, but not like that. Just as a friend. I used to hang out with him a lot, but I stopped when I found out Neji didn't like him. Now, the only time I can talk to him is during P. E. because Neji doesn't have that class with me.

The door opened and Deidara-sensei and his assistant Sasori-senpai came in. For some strange reason, Deidara-sensei wasn't walking normally.

Rumor has it those two are dating, but no one dares to ask because they're all afraid of Sasori-senpai.

"Everybody to their seats! Class is in session!"

I took my seat in the back of the class.

Deidara-sensei wobbled to his desk and Sasori-senpai snickered behind him.

Deidara-sensei's face scrunched up in pain when he sat down. "N-now class... Today we are going to do scratch art. Now, I know some of you-"

I stopped listening and turned to look at Neji. He was sitting in the front like always.

_I wonder if Shikamaru's right._

_Do you actually love me?_

_Maybe your feelings are just hidden deep inside you..._

_

* * *

_

Kawaii-doodler: I hope you guys liked the second part!

Dark Angel 6012: OMG! Sasodei! *Fangirl squeal*

Kawaii-doodler: I know, right! I just couldn't resist putting my third favorite Naruto couple in this chapter! :D

Dark Angel 6012: I can imagine why Deidara entered the classroom walking all funny!

Kawaii-doodler: Ok... I didn't need to think about that right now...

Dark Angel 6012: YAOIIIII! *Squeeee*


	14. Forgiving

**Oh jeez. It's been a long time. You'd think she'd have a chapter or two done over the summer, but nooooooo. :P Nah. It's all good. I don't mind not having work :D I apologize for her, though. I meannn... I HATE waiting for chapters to come out.**

**Anyways~ Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto... But I do own Youji! Youji is mine!**

Kawaii-doodler: *gulps* H-hi everyone... L-long time no see, huh? *gets pelted by a tomato*

Dark Angel 6012: *holds a basket full of tomatoes* Boo! You suck!

Kawaii-doodler: *gasps* Dark-chan!

Dark Angel 6012: What? You made us wait hella long for this chapter.

Kawaii-doodler: It's not my fault that I had writer's block!

Dark Angel 6012: Yes it is.

Kawaii-doodler: Wahhhh! You're so mean!

Dark Angel 6012: Whatever. *eats a tomato*

Kawaii-doodler: *wipes away tears* H-here's t-the new ch-chapter... *hiccup*

Dark Angel 6012: Finally!

* * *

Forgiving

-Normal View-

_Brrrinnnngggg!_

"Make sure all of the supplies are put away, un!"

_Finally! _Naruto thought as he put a marker back. _Now I can go find Sasuke._

Naruto rushed over to his assigned seat to pick up his bag, and he quickly exited the classroom. He ran through the halls to attempt to catch up with Sasuke before he reached his next class.

Throughout the entire period, Naruto was thinking of ways to apologize to Sasuke without giving him any idea that he's interested in him. When he finally found a solution, he shouted a loud "Yes!" in the middle of class, which resulted in Sasori telling him to "sit his ass back down." Even though he humiliated himself in front of the entire class, he felt on top of the world.

Making a left turn, he spotted Sasuke entering his Science class.

"Sasuke!" Naruto called. Sasuke stopped in his tracks.

"What do you want, Uzumaki?" Sasuke said when he spotted Naruto coming towards him.

Naruto cringed the way Sasuke said his last name. "Could I talk to you for a sec?"

Sasuke sighed. "Why? So you can tell me how much you hate me again?" he asked, anger clear in his voice.

Naruto's face burned red. "W-what?" he exclaimed. "O-of course not!"

They were both cut off by the one-minute warning bell.

Sasuke turned away from Naruto. "Look Naruto, can we talk about this some other time? I don't want to be late to class." He started walking into the classroom.

Naruto quickly grabbed Sasuke by his arm. "No!" Naruto shouted at him. "This is important! Gah! You're such a bastard when you're mad!"

Naruto quickly covered his mouth when he realized what he just said.

Sasuke ignored his friend's insult and gave an irritated sigh. "Fine," he answered quietly. "But you owe me, dobe."

A small smile appeared on Naruto's face as he took him away while the final bell rang.

* * *

"So what's so important, dobe?" Sasuke asked as he looked over the railing.

Naruto had taken Sasuke to the school's rooftop, a secret spot only known to the two of them.

Naruto was quiet for a while. He suddenly hugged Sasuke from behind and buried his face in his shoulder.

Sasuke jumped at the unexpected contact. "What the-?" Sasuke said. "Naruto, are you ok?"

"I'm sorry, Sasuke," Naruto said, slightly muffled by Sasuke's coat.

Sasuke turned around and gently pushed Naruto away from him. He looked into his eyes and saw sadness and remorse.

"I know what I said to you was wrong, Sasuke," Naruto started. "It's just that..." Naruto bit his lip out of hesitation. "I thought that you would accept me the way I am!" Naruto shouted.

Sasuke's eyes widened at Naruto's outburst.

"You and I... We've both been friends since... like... forever!" Naruto said with a little hesitation. "And I thought... since we're so close... You would accept me for being in love with another guy." Naruto looked Sasuke straight in the eye. "But it turns out I was wrong," he said harshly. "You just had to act like the stupid teme you-"

Naruto was cut off by a hug from Sasuke.

"S-Sasuke!" Naruto squeaked.

"I accept you for who you are, dobe," Sasuke whispered into his ear.

Naruto's face heated up when he felt Sasuke's hot breath against his ear.

"It's just that..." Sasuke trailed off and tightened his hold on Naruto.

"It's just that what, Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke sighed. "It's just shocking for me to find out that you are actually in love with a guy." _Who isn't me,_ Sasuke thought bitterly.

"Well I am," Naruto said quickly.

They were quiet for a while before Sasuke placed a small kiss on Naruto's forehead.

_HOLY CHEESE! _Naruto thought. _Sasuke actually kissed me! … Well... Not exactly, but it was still a kiss! _Naruto's face flushed pink.

"Well it looks like I'm going to have to protect you from the same sex too, aren't I, Naru~chan?" Sasuke gave Naruto a playful smirk and winked at him.

Naruto's blushed darkened as he pushed Sasuke farther away from him. "Yeah right, teme! I'm the great Uzumaki Naruto! I can protect myself!" Naruto huffed.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Says the kid who got picked on with Gaara," he murmured.

"What'd you say, teme?" Naruto said, now facing Sasuke.

Sasuke sighed. "Nothing, dobe." He put his arm around Naruto. "Just remember that I'm always there for you."

Naruto's heartbeat pounded in his chest and his face turned scarlet.

-Naruto-

_Oh wow! _

_I've never seen this side of Sasuke before!_

_This part of him makes me feel like my legs might turn into jelly!_

-Normal View-

"Now come on, dobe!" I don't want my father to get a call from the school saying that I cut class."

He handed Naruto his hand.

Naruto looked at his hand curiously. "So does this mean we're okay?" he asked.

Sasuke chuckled. "Yes, we're okay."

A smile formed on Naruto's face as he took Sasuke's hand.

-Naruto-

_Does this mean that Shikamaru's right?_

_Does Sasuke like me and just not know how to show it?_

I felt his hand tighten around my palm, making my face flush.

_If it's true..._

"Come on, dobe. Let's hurry."

_I hope that one day he'll be able to express it to me so we can finally be together._

_

* * *

_

Kawaii-doodler: I hope you liked it! ^^

Dark Angel 6012: o.o That's it? You haven't updated in FOREVER, and that's all you came up with! Why! You son of a- *gets tape wrapped around her mouth*

Kawaii-doodler: Bad Dark-chan! Such a potty mouth!

Dark Angel 6012: Mphfh pfph MPFPH!

Kawaii-doodler: Ummm... I can't understand what you're saying.

Dark Angel 6012: Gpfh fph fphfhg ffh mph!

Kawaii-doodler: -.-" Annnyyywayyysss... Please review and I'll try my best to update faster!

Dark Angel 6012: Fph hghft!


	15. PE With Youji

**Hello! Eck... I'm having trouble managing all this work... And that... makes me edit slower... Sorry! D: I will do my best to get it to you ASAP! By the way... I love this chapter~**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto... Simple enough for ya?**

Kawaii-doodler: H-hi everyone! Arigatou for the amazing reviews! I really do appreciate it!

Dark Angel 6012: Would you shut up, Kawaii? Your annoying voice is distracting me! *Blood-curdling cry comes from Nintendo DSI*

Kawaii-doodler: Darky, are you playing that Vampire Slayer game I got you yesterday?

Dark Angel 6012: *Pauses game* What the hell did you just call me?

Kawaii-doodler: Ummm... Darky?

Dark Angel 6012: *Glares* Don't ever call me that again. *continues game*

Kawaii-doodler: O_O Oookay? Here's the new chappy everyone! In this chapter you finally get to meet my amazing OC Youji!

Dark Angel 6012: *presses buttons rapidly* DIE DIE DIE!

* * *

P. E. with Youji

-Gaara-

"Make sure all supplies are put away, un!" Deidara-sensei told us as we headed for our next class.

"Hey Neji!" I called out as I saw him head out, but he ignored me and exited the room.

_He sure is pissed, _I thought.

_Of course he's pissed! _Another voice inside my head told me. _You lied to him by telling him you loved Youji! And you know how Neji feels about Youji!_

_That's true... _I thought.

I sighed. _Today's gonna be a hectic day._

I picked up my red and black backpack and headed for my next class, which was physical education (P.E.).

The only class I had with my (occasional) best friend...

Youji.

* * *

There was one thing I hated the most about P.E., and no, it's not Gai-sensei! Although I do hate him...

Yesterday, I poisoned the food in his lunch box after class. That's what the bastard gets for making us run 200 laps yesterday!

…

Getting back to the point. The one thing I hated the most about P.E. was changing in a room full of guys.

Ever since I found out that I was gay, I felt uncomfortable changing in a room full of guys.

So you must understand how I felt when Youji sneaked up behind me and randomly hugged me.

"Well, well, well..." he whispered huskily into my ear. "What do we have here? A little red fox seems trapped in the arms of a hunter."

I rolled my eyes.

"Shut up, Youji." I lightly elbowed him in the gut.

I felt his arms release me, and I turned around and faced him.

Youji was taller than me. He stood at a height of 5'7" while I stood at a height of 5'5". He had dirty blonde hair that always looked like he just came out of bed. His eyes were a soft brown, and they were currently shining with amusement. He had fair skin and a well-toned body to come with it. He wasn't exactly a twig, but he came pretty close to skinny. Right now, Youji was only wearing his black shorts, which showed off his 6-pack.

"Gaaraaaaaa. Why are you so mean to me?" he pouted.

"I'm not mean," I told him. "I just think you're annoying."

He faked a hurt expression and placed a hand over his heart. "Ah, Gaara! You hurt me so," he said dramatically.

I laughed at him and then turned away to open up my locker and change into my P.E. clothes.

As I took off my pants, Youji wolf-whistled.

"Nice panties, Gaara~chan!" Youji called out.

I felt the stares of others looking at us and blushed.

I kicked Youji in the shin. "Shut up, Usaigi!" (A.N. Youji's last name)

Instead of shutting up, he did the opposite. Youji burst into fits of laughter, and he managed to get even more stares from other people in the locker room.

Getting frustrated, I quickly changed into my uniform, left the locker room, and headed for the gym.

As I was walking over to the gym, I heard Youji calling out for me.

"Gaara~chan!" he hollered.

As soon as I turned around, before I could send him one of my famous death glares, I felt him tackle me. He's so heavy!

"I'm sorry Gaara~chan," he apologized as he nuzzled my neck. "It's just... You've been avoiding me again. And I don't like it when _my_ Gaara-chan avoids me."

I sighed. "Youji. You know the reason why I've been-"

"I know, I know," he interrupted. "It's just unfair that Neji-kun gets to keep cute, little Gaara-chan all to himself."

I felt my face flush.

"Be quiet, you baka," I murmured, looking away from him.

Youji chuckled. "So cute." Then, he placed a kiss on my forehead.

Even after all these years, Youji's affection still surprises me.

A few moments passed, and my back started to hurt.

"Ummm... Youji? Could you please get off of me before anyone sees us in this-" I coughed. "-position?"

I felt Youji move off of me. "Sorry," he said with a grin on his face.

I rolled my eyes and pushed him away from me so I could stand up.

"Come on, you idiot," I said. "I don't want to be late."

He stared blankly at me for a while before a smile crossed his face.

"Okay." He grinned.

He stood up and we walked to the gym together.

* * *

"Hey everyone! Your teacher... Um..." The man looked at the paper in his hands. "...Gai-sensei... is in the hospital due to a horrible case of food poisoning."

I snickered.

"So I'll be your substitute for the next two weeks until Gai-sensei has fully recovered."

Everyone cheered.

"You can call me Mr. Cross, and from what I've been told-"

"Psst," Youji whispered into my ear. "You wouldn't have anything to do with Gai-sensei being in the hospital, would you?" he asked.

I chuckled a little. "Maybe," I said innocently.

Youji shook his head. "You're so devious, Gaara-chan," he sneered.

"I know."

"Apparently, since your teacher made you run an outrageous number of laps yesterday, I'm giving you all a break today by going straight to the activity."

"I like the sub already," I whispered to Youji.

Youji nodded his head in agreement.

"Let's play dodgeball!" Mr. Cross grinned.

_Aw fuck, _I thought.

"Last names that start with A to L are on the left side! M to Z on the right!"

"Yay!" Youji cheered. "We're on the same team!"

"Shut up, moron," I groaned.

We went to the right side of the gym.

"You can start when I blow my whistle!"

After he saw that everyone was in place, he blew his whistle.

* * *

"Come on, Gaara! Stop being such a wuss!" Youji laughed at me.

"Shut up Usai-" I cut myself off and barely dodged a red ball aimed at my face.

I tripped over my own two feet and landed on my butt.

"Are you okay?" Youji asked as he jogged towards me.

"Yes," I groaned. I rubbed my behind.

"Need any help?"

I looked up at him. "Of course I do! It's your fault anyway!"

He laughed at me."Ok, Gaara~chan." He held his hand out for me.

I looked at his hand doubtfully. _Ah, what the hell. Why not? _I reached out and grabbed his hand.

I was pulled up into his chest.

"I miss hanging out with you," he murmured.

I felt my heart scrunch up. It felt uncomfortable being this close to him. A feeling of guilt was swarming inside of me. I decided to shove it off.

"Yes, yes. Gaara has missed you too. Now please let go of me." (A.N. I used that line from Invader Zim. XP)

He just smiled at me before letting me go.

I rolled my eyes and looked away. "You're such a weirdo." _But that's why I like you,_ I thought.

"AH!" Youji screamed.

I turned to look at Youji.

He was on his knees, and his body was hunched over. His face was tinged red, and he was breathing in short pants. As I looked more closely, I saw his hands clutching his crotch.

"Get a room, you faggots!"

I turned to a group of boys on the other side of the court. They were holding red dodgeballs and grinning.

I gritted my teeth.

"Usaigi! You're out! Sit on the bench!" the sub hollered.

I quietly growled at the sub. I also sent a death glare to the group of boys, making them nearly wet their shorts.

"I swear I'll kill them one day," I growled as I helped Youji get up.

"It's fine, Gaara~chan," Youji said. "I'm okay now."

I sighed. "You're too nice to people," I said as I helped him sit down.

He shrugged. "Maybe."

Throughout the entire period, all we did was talk and joke around.

* * *

"Sooo..." Youji said to me as we walked back to the boys' locker room.

"What?" I asked.

He hesitated. His facial expression showed that he was debating on whether he should tell me something or not.

"Umm... G-Gaara?" His voice came out shaken. "I know that you'll automatically say no to what I'm about to ask, but..." he trailed off.

"What?" I asked again. "What do you want, Youji?"

Youji gulped. "Would you mind if I sat with you at lunch?" His words came out in a fast stream.

Stopping dead in my tracks, I looked at the terrified expression on Youji's face.

I didn't know what to say.

This was the first time that Youji has ever asked me something like this.

He knows that I always spend time with Neji at lunch, so I never thought he would ask me this.

But...

I may not be spending time with Neji today after what happened earlier this morning.

"You know what? Never mind, Gaara. That was a stupid question," he said, a hint of sadness in his voice. "I know how much you treasure your friendship with Neji." He turned away from me and continued walking to the locker room.

Without even thinking, I quickly grabbed him by his arm.

"Is something wrong, Gaara?" he asked, obviously confused.

"I-I..." I began to stutter.

"Are you okay, Gaara~chan?" He touched my face with the palm of his hand.

_So soft..._ I let myself think.

"Your face is red! Do you have a fever?"

I brought myself back to earth and removed his hand from my face. "Don't touch me."

"Oh." He looked surprised. "Okay."

We didn't say anything to each other for a while. We were both lost in our own thoughts.

_Should I really let him each lunch with me? _I asked myself. _Neji might want to fight Youji! _I looked at Youji and gazed into his dark... beautiful brown eyes.

_What the...? _I shook my head. _Why did I think that? I don't like Youji like that._

"Well... See ya tomorrow, Gaara~chan." Youji turned away from me.

_But I do miss him, _I thought. Watching his retreating back, I yelled, "Hey! Usaigi!"

Youji looked back at me.

_Here goes nothing..._

"You can," I whispered.

He looked puzzled. "What?" he asked.

"I said 'you can'!"

This time, he looked shocked. "W-what?" he asked again.

I chuckled. "You can hang out with me during lunch."

And before I knew it, Youji came up to me and gave me a big hug.

"Ahhhh... Gaara~chan! You don't know how happy you've made me!" he squealed, hurting my eardrums. "But you really don't have to." He looked at me.

Waving my hand, I said, "It's okay." A smile graced my face. "I want to."

Youji smiled back at me. "Well..." He put his hand on my shoulder. "We should get going, shouldn't we?"

"Yep," I agreed. "Now let's go, you idiot."

Thinking nothing of what I just said, Youji followed me like a dog follows his master.

There was only one thought in my head at that time: _How would Neji react when he sees Youji?_

_

* * *

_

Kawaii-doodler: DONE! So what do you think of the new chapter, Dark-chan?

Dark Angel 6012: *still playing video game* It was okay. *pushes buttons* So when is the next chapter coming out?

Kawaii-doodler: I don't know... When I'm finished with it, I guess...

Dark Angel 6012: Okay. *screen flashes red* Dammit! I just died!

Kawaii-doodler: Review please! Dark-chan wasn't very helpful in telling me how I did...

Dark Angel 6012: Hey! I can hear you!


	16. Something Bad

**Happy After-Thanksgiving! Hope you all have eaten hekka awesome food :) I know I have~ Anyone eat turducken? Turkey-duck-chicken. It tastes awesome. Anyway~ Happy holidays! And you know that movie Tangled? You should watch it :)**

**Disclaimer: Wolves will come to my house at night and eat me alive if I try to claim Naruto. I don't own Naruto. He belongs to Kishimoto. I hope you're happy! :(**

Kawaii-doodler: Hiya, peoples! I must say... Thank you for all of the awesome reviews! I really do appreciate it! :)

Dark Angel 6012: *bangs on door* Kawaii! Did you drink my last can of soda?

Kawaii-doodler: *looks at empty soda can in the recycling* Nope~

Dark Angel 6012: Oh really? Then would you mind opening up?

Kawaii-doodler: Yessss.

Dark Angel 6012: Why~?

Kawaii-doodler: …

Dark Angel 6012: Why you little...! *bangs on door* I'm getting sick of you taking my stuff!

Kawaii-doodler: *nervous laughter* Let's move on with the story, okay?

Dark Angel 6012: Open up RIGHT NOW! *continues pounding on door*

Kawaii-doodler: Eep!

* * *

Something Bad

-Normal View-

"Quit it, Sasuke! I don't want to do this anymore!"

"Oh come on, dobe. You know you like it."

"S-shut it, teme! You know nothing!"

Sasuke removed his hand from Naruto's thigh. "Whatever, dobe." Sasuke rested his head on his hand. "Or do you want that Sai kid to touch you instead?"

Naruto flushed an even darker shade of red. "I-I-I-" he stuttered.

Sasuke huffed. "Knew it." He poked Naruto on the forehead. "Just make sure he doesn't touch you anywhere inappropriate."

"Like you just did?"

"No," Sasuke said. "That was only a demonstration of what could happen to you if a guy hits on you. Nothing inappropriate."

"Yeah, yeah, teme. You just can't resist my soft and creamy thighs," Naruto teased.

"Looks like someone's full of themselves," Sasuke smirked.

"Like you should be talking!" Naruto crossed his arms and pouted.

"Shut up, dobe," Sasuke murmured. "You're giving me a headache."

Naruto frowned at first, but them he smiled. He was just happy that they were talking again.

"Why hello, my beautiful sunflower! How was your day so far?"

Naruto froze at the voice. Turning around, he saw Sai with a smirk across his face.

"Sai!" Naruto gasped.

"Aww... You remembered my name," Sai cooed.

At his desk, Sasuke glared at Sai and mumbled "bastard" and "copy-cat" under his breath.

"Today is such a beautiful day! Don't you agree?" Sai smiled.

A light blush spread across Naruto's face. "Yeah... It is," Naruto agreed.

_Get a hold of yourself, Uzumaki! _Naruto thought, _This is just for pretend!_

Looking back at Sai, Naruto continued to stare at his charming smile. His blush increased ten-fold.

_He looks sooo much like Sasuke! _Naruto thought dreamily. An image of Sasuke on his knees confessing his love to him popped in his head.

Naruto's little fantasy came to a halt when he remembered that he was using Sai to make Sasuke jealous.

_I'm such a bad person for using someone like this, _Naruto thought. He started feeling depressed.

"Is something wrong, Naru-chan?" Sai asked as he put a hand on Naruto's head. "You look sad."

Naruto blushed. "Nope!" he exclaimed. He removed Sai's hand from his head. "I've never felt better!"

A small smile appeared on Sai's face.

"Well... That's good."

As all of this went on, neither of the two noticed a certain Uchiha's fierce glare.

-Sasuke-

_Who the hell does that bastard think he is?_

_Touching Naruto like he's known him for ages!_

_I swear... If he does one thing wrong, my fist is going up his ass!_

-Normal View-

Sasuke let out a low growl from the back of his throat and sent a death glare to Sai. If looks could kill, Sai would've been murdered on the spot.

Just then, a panting Iruka came rushing in. "Sorry I'm late, class," he said breathlessly, "I was distracted on my way here." He turned towards the class and straightened his tie. "Anyway..." He clapped his hands together and said, "Open up your world books to page 160!"

Sai raised his hand.

"Yes! Umm... Sai! Do you have a question?" Iruka asked as he looked at the seating chart in his hand.

Sai replied with a smile. "Yes. I never received a textbook, and I was just-"

"Oh! I forgot to check out one for you!" Iruka interrupted. "Just share a book with Naruto for now."

"With pleasure." Sai smirked at Naruto, which made the blonde's blush deepen.

"I just wanna wipe that damn smirk off his face..." Sasuke mumbled.

"But..." Sai turned back to Iruka-sensei. "That's not what I really wanted to say."

"So what did you want to tell me?"

Pointing at Iruka, Sai said, "There's a red mark on your neck."

A blush came over Iruka's face, and he immediately put a hand over it.

Sasuke smirked. _Now we know why someone was so late._

A bunch of students started a commotion.

"What happened to Iruka-sensei?"

"Hey... That kinda looks like a-"

"IRUKA-SENSEI HAS A HICKEY!"

After that last outburst, Iruka shouted, "THAT'S ENOUGH!"

The students were silenced.

Iruka awkwardly flattened the front of his shirt. "No one is to talk about my personal life, okay? Page 160!" _I'm going to kill Kakashi for this, _Iruka thought.

"Already causing trouble, huh?" Sasuke asked Sai with a raised eyebrow.

"I meant no harm," Sai replied.

"Uh huh," Sasuke said, looking unconvinced and unamused.

Naruto fidgeted in his seat. He felt a chilling aura radiate from Sasuke.

_Please, _Naruto thought, _let today end well._

_

* * *

_

"I'm really sorry, Sasuke-san. I didn't mean for it to happen."

"It's okay, Sai. Just drop it," Sasuke told him angrily.

_Why? _Naruto asked himself, _Why did this have to happen?_

During class, Iruka asked Sai to hand worksheets out to everyone in class. As he passed them out, Sai didn't know that his shoelaces were untied. Sai just happened to be near Sasuke's desk when he tripped, so he fell on him.

That's how an angry, red-faced Sasuke ended up with Sai in a cozy spot between his legs.

_It was just an accident! _Naruto thought, _So Sasuke shouldn't be mad at Sai!_

But even after that thought, Naruto couldn't help but feel peeved at the way Sai fell on Sasuke.

"Let's just forget what happened, okay?" Naruto suggested.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted. In Uchiha language, that meant "fine".

"Yes," said Sai, "I would like to forget this embarrassing incident." Sai looked like he actually meant what he said.

"Good!" Naruto said. "Now let's hurry up before the lunch lines get long! They're serving ramen~!"

Even though Sasuke was beyond pissed, he couldn't help but chuckle at Naruto's words.

_Dobe, is that all you think about?_

The three left the classroom to head to the cafeteria.

* * *

"Please~ Sasuke~" Naruto whined as they walked toward their lunch table.

"No, dobe. You wanted ramen, and that's what you get."

"But vegetarian pizza is my favorite, too!" (A. N. When I heard of vegetarian pizza, I thought it would be nasty, but when I finally tried it, it tasted pretty good! :D) "Just one bite, Sasuke!"

"No. This is my lunch."

"Fine," Naruto pouted. "At least let me have a sip of your soda!" Naruto said as he pointed at the Pepsi can.

Sasuke was about to tell him to get his own drink, but then he looked at Naruto's puppy-pout.

"Fine," he sighed.

"Yay!" Naruto cheered.

Watching the two from the side, Sai couldn't help but chuckle at Naruto's antics.

_So cute, _he thought.

As the three reached the table, they were greeted by a loud Kiba.

"You're such an asshole!" Kiba yelled, pointing at Neji.

"What happened this time?" Sasuke asked as he sat down.

"He won't let me date Hinata~" Kiba whined. "He says that it's because I'm loud, annoying, perverted, and stupid!"

"So you're mad that he's telling the truth?" Sasuke smirked.

"Hey! Shut up Uchiha!" Kiba retorted.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and started to eat his pizza.

"Inuzuka," Neji started, "The day I let you date my cousin will be the day pigs fly. And we all know that- What the fuck?" Neji's outburst caused the group to follow Neji's furious gaze.

They all saw a laughing Gaara with a smiling Youji by his side.

_Gaara's laughing, _they thought. _The world's gonna end._

"Who the hell is that?" Kiba asked, pointing at Youji.

"It's rude to point," Shikamaru mumbled in his sleep.

"That's Youji!" Naruto exclaimed.

"I wonder what he's doing here,"Sasuke thought out loud.

The entire time everyone was talking, Neji and Sai remained silent. Sai was quiet because he hardly knew anyone. Neji was quiet because he was filled with so much rage that he couldn't talk.

As the pair moved closer to the table, the group was able to listen into their conversation.

"You're such a pervert, Youji!"

"No I'm not!" Youji defended himself. "I'm just curious about boys, girls, and sexual intercourse."

Gaara shook his head. "Idiot," he murmured. He looked up and saw his friends staring at him.

"Hey," Gaara said to them when he arrived.

"Hi Gaara. Hi Youji," Naruto greeted.

"Yo," Youji replied.

"What's up, Youji?" Sasuke asked.

He shrugged. "Nothing much. Just doing what I always do."

Sasuke nodded his head. (A. N. Just so you won't get confused, Sasuke, Naruto, Gaara, and Neji are the only people in the group that know Youji.)

Neji glared at Youji for a while before speaking. "What the fuck are you doing here, ass-wipe?" he hissed.

"Oh," Youji murmured. "Hey, um... Neji."

Neji continued to glare at Youji with hatred in his eyes. "You didn't answer my question, ass-wipe! What the fuck are you doing here?" Neji stood up.

Putting his hands up in defense, Youji backed away. "Look, Neji. I don't want any trouble."

Gaara moved in front of Youji and crossed his arms.

"I invited him to join us, Neji. He wanted to spend more time with me, so I decided to let him. Do you have a problem with that?" Gaara asked.

_Of course I have a problem with that! _Neji thought. _And you know that, too! And If you think that glare of yours is going to affect me, you've got another thing coming! _

Neji and Gaara glared at each other for what felt like hours, but it was actually only one minute.

Neji finally sat back down, but he continued to glare at the two.

"Hmph!" Gaara huffed. "Come on, Youji. Let's sit," he told him.

Youji looked warily at Neji before he turned his attention back to Gaara. "You know what, Gaara-chan? I'll see you tomorrow, okay? I can tell I'm not wanted here."

"Damn right you're not!" Neji exclaimed.

The rest of the group just remained quiet, not wanting to get involved.

Gaara glared at Neji. "No. You're staying, Usaigi. Now sit!"

Youji was about to retreat, but he saw Gaara's intense glare. Keeping his mouth shut, Youji sighed internally and sat down. Gaara sat down next to him.

The table was silent, and a dark aura hung around Neji and Gaara.

"Hey Sasuke," Naruto whispered.

"Hn?"

"I have a feeling that something bad's going to happen." Fear was evident in his voice.

"You're not the only one."

Ever since they had reached the table, the only thought in Youji's head was that he never should have asked to join Gaara for lunch.

* * *

Kawaii-doodler: Ta~da! What do you think of the new chappy? Was it fantastic? :) Well, leave a review, and I'll update the next chapter as soon as poosible!

Dark Angel 6012: *kicks down door* KAWAII!

Kawaii-doodler: Eep! *runs away*

Dark Angel 6012: You're not getting away from me! *chases Kawaii-doodler*

Kawaii-doodler: AAIIIIEEEE!


	17. Fight!

**Hiya! I don't think there's going to be much updating this month due to vacations and such. Just letting you know!**

**LOL We have 69 reviews :]**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the awesome anime called Naruto, but I will rule the world! BWAHAHA!**

Kawaii-doodler: ZOMG! Hi people! :) I got all of your wonderful reviews!

Dark Angel 6012: Weirdo... *drinks tea*

Kawaii-doodler: I don't want to keep you all waiting! Here's the new chappy!

Dark Angel 6012: Woohoo.

* * *

Fight!

-Four Years Ago-

"Gaara~chan!" a young boy called. He looked like he was about nine years old.

"Stop calling me that, Youji!" another little boy screamed. He looked a year younger than the other child.

"Aww..." Youji whined. "But it fits you since you're so cute!"

"I am not cute!" the red head shouted.

"Of course you're not," Youji said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Gaara glared at him.

"But anyways... Gaara-chan," Youji started, "I have something important to tell you!" he exclaimed with glee.

"Hm?"

"Well, awhile back, I made friends when you were absent," Youji began.

"Get to the point, Usaigi," Gaara sighed.

"They want to meet you." Youji smiled.

"What?"

"Yeah!" he exclaimed. "They think you're super cool!"

Gaara stared at Youji with a blank expression for a while.

"No."

"Huh?"

"I said 'no,' Youji."

"Aww! Come on, Gaara!" Youji whined.

"No," he said flatly.

"You'll be able to make new friends," Youji reasoned.

"What am I, three? I don't want to make new friends!" Gaara shouted.

"Why not?"

"…"

"Please, Gaara. Just once. I really want us all to hang out together."

Looking at Youji's puppy-pout, Gaara finally caved in. "Fine," he sighed.

"Yay!" Youji squealed with glee. He took Gaara's hand and lightly pulled him in one direction. "Come on! Let's go!" he said.

Rolling his eyes, Gaara let himself be lead by Youji.

"I'm so happy that I met you at the park eight months ago, Gaara~chan!" Youji said with a big smile on his face.

Feeling heat rush to his face, Gaara quickly said, "Shut up, Youji!"

Youji laughed.

"Idiot," Gaara murmured while pouting.

-The Next Day-

"I SWEAR I DIDN'T KNOW!" Youji shouted.

"YOU LIAR!"

Youji was punched across his face.

"STOP IT, NEJI!" Gaara screamed.

Neji let go of Youji's shirt. He turned his fierce lilac eyes towards Gaara.

"Why?" he shouted. "You know he deserves it!"

"No he doesn't!" Gaara fought. "He didn't even know!"

"He's a liar!"

"No I'm not!" Youji shouted. "After it happened, I got into a fight with those guys! I'm not friends with them anymore!"

"Yeah right!" Neji yelled. "I bet you're saying that to save your ass!" Pulling Gaara toward him, Neji pointed at Gaara's swollen left eye. "Your friends did this to him! And you knew they were going to do this!"

"I didn't!" Youji argued. Tears were welling up in his eyes. "I didn't even know that Gaara was being bullied by those guys!"

"Neji, you're jumping to conclusions!" Gaara cried out.

"No!" Neji slammed Youji against the wall. "I never liked you," Neji hissed. "Ever since the day I met you, I've never liked you. And I especially didn't like you hanging out with Gaara." Neji moved closer to whisper in Youji's ear. "I will never forgive you for what you did to Gaara." Neji let Youji go, and the poor boy slid down the wall onto the ground.

"I don't ever want to see you near him!" Neji pointed at Youji. "Let's go, Gaara." He grabbed Gaara's arm and dragged him away.

"Wait! Neji! Please let me go!"

As Youji watched Gaara be taken away, a tear ran down his face.

"I'm sorry, Gaara," he whispered. "If I knew what was happening between you and those guys, I would've never had you meet them. I care about you too much to let this happen."

-The Present-

The table was silent for what felt like hours. No one said anything due to the dark aura hanging over them.

Since Sai didn't like the silence, he decided to introduce himself.

"Hello," he said to Youji. "My name's Sai." He put his hand out. "It's nice to meet you."

Youji looked at Sai's hand cautiously. A smile appeared on his face as he grasped Youji's hand and shook it.

"Hey." Youji smiled. "My name's Youji."

They let go of each other's hands.

"Hey Youji!" Kiba said, making his presence known. "My name's Kiba, and this sleepy guy over here is Shikamaru!" He pointed at Shikamaru. "Nice to meet you!"

"Kiba's nickname is 'mutt,'" Naruto added.

"Hey!" Kiba protested. Naruto giggled.

Youji laughed as well. "It's nice to meet you guys too."

The awkward silence claimed them all once again.

"Look," said Neji. "I'm getting really sick of this silence."

"Well, we wouldn't be this quiet if you'd stop glaring at Youji," Gaara said calmly.

"Well maybe you shouldn't have brought him here," Neji retorted.

"But I wanted him here."

"But you know how I feel about him."

"Well you better get over it."

Neji slammed his hands on the table, causing everyone to jump (except Shikamaru because he's sleeping).

"I will NOT get over it!" Neji yelled. "I hated him the very first day I met him, and what he did to you was unacceptable!"

"He did nothing to me, Neji!" Gaara shouted.

"He set you up!"

"No I didn't!" Youji said after he stood up. "You're jumping to conclusions again! I would never harm or let anyone else hurt Gaara! I care about him too much!"

"LIAR!"

"Neji!"

"What do I have to do to make you believe me, Neji?" Youji asked. "I'm pretty damn tired of fighting."

Neji glared at Youji. "How about you give me a good reason why you wouldn't want to set Gaara up."

Youji's jaw fell open. "Why?" he asked. "Because ever since I met Gaara, I-" Youji quickly shut his mouth when he realized what he was about to say.

"You what?" Neji asked.

A small blush tinted Youji's face. He couldn't say the rest of the sentence. He just hardened his face and glared back at Neji.

"You know what?" Youji said. "I don't need to explain anything to you. I know what's true and what's not, asshole!"

Youji didn't see the fist aimed at his face.

Everyone's eyes grew wide.

Youji staggered a few steps before composing himself. He rested a hand on his right cheek.

Neji grabbed Youji by the collar of his shirt and punched him in the face again.

"I'm an asshole?" Neji yelled in his face. "That means nothing coming from your mouth!"

The commotion brought a lot of spectators, and they formed a group around Neji and Youji.

Youji kneed Neji in the stomach, and Neji let go of his collar in pain.

"I'm gonna kill you, Usaigi," Neji groaned, holding onto his stomach.

Neji raised his left arm like he was going to punch Youji again, but he faked it and kicked him in the gut instead. Youji was knocked to the ground.

Laying on his back, Youji moved his leg to trip Neji and bring him down with him.

Next thing you know, all you see is Neji and Youji wrestling each other on the ground.

The crowds of teens started to cheer louder

"Let us through!" an angry Gaara demanded. He was followed by Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba, and Sai.

Reaching the center of the crowd, Gaara immediately rushed to Neji and Youji.

"Would the two of you stop it?" Gaara shouted. "A teacher will probably be here soon!"

Kiba and Naruto took a hold of Youji while Sai and Sasuke held back Neji.

"Let me go!" Neji growled. "I'm not finished with him!"

Gaara stood in front of Neji. "Yes you are!" he shouted.

"Beat it!" Gaara shouted at the crowd of people, scaring them away.

Gaara grabbed Neji by his arm, picked up their bags, and walked away from the group.

A sad, dejected look came upon Youji's face as he watched the pair leave.

"Are you okay, Youji?" Naruto asked. He released his arm.

"No," Youji said sadly. "No I'm not. And I probably never will be."

"Come on," said Sasuke. "Let's go to the nurse's office and put some ice on that eye of yours."

Youji could only nod.

"I'm gonna stay here and try to wake up Shikamaru," Kiba told them.

"I'll go with you three," Sai said with his usual smile on his face.

Sasuke grunted at Sai's remark.

"Then let's go!" said Naruto.

The four of them left with their backpacks. Kiba was the only one left behind to wake up Shikamaru.

"Hey! Shikamaru!" Kiba said as he shook his shoulders. "Get your lazy bum up!"

Groaning, Shikamaru slowly opened his eyes. "What do you want?" he asked. He noticed the empty table. "Is lunch over?"

"Not yet," Kiba said simply.

"Then why did you wake me up?"

"Because I had to tell you what happened while you were asleep."

"Oh?" Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. "Then tell me."

So Kiba told Shikamaru every little detail about what had happened.

_Well, _Shikamaru thought, _I wonder what's going to happen next?_

_

* * *

_

Kawaii-doodler: Done! So what do you think of my NEW, EPIC CHAPTER?

Dark Angel 6012: You're seriously gonna leave it there? I want to know what's gonna happen next!

Kawaii-doodler: You're just gonna have to be patient like everyone else, Dark.

Dark Angel 6012: *mumbles* Asshole.

Kawaii-doodler: Review plz! The more reviews, the sooner the next chapter comes out!


	18. I Love You

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I can dance, dance dance! And so I dance! ~Meow!~**

Kawaii-doodler: I'm back, everyone! I know I promised to update faster, but with finals coming up, I got side-tracked.

Dark Angel 6012: *murmurs* Excuses, excuses.

Kawaii-doodler: So here's the new chappy and all its delicious fandom jelly! ^.^

Dark Angel 6012: Delicious fandom jelly?

Kawaii-doodler: Yes.

Dark Angel 6012: You're crazy.

Kawaii-doodler: *sticks out tongue*

Dark Angel 6012: Put that tongue away, or I'll chop it off.

Kawaii-doodler: *puts tongue away and pouts* Meanie.

Dark Angel 6012: I know.

* * *

I Love You

-Normal View-

With a tight grip on Neji's arm, Gaara led them down the quiet and slightly narrow hallway.

"Where are you taking us?" Neji hissed at Gaara, still pissed off about the fight with Youji.

"Somewhere quiet where no one can hear us," Gaara said without looking at Neji.

Noticing that Gaara's actions and answers were tented with anger, Neji could guess what Gaara was feeling at the moment.

_Well... He's pissed, _Neji thought simply.

Gaara stopped walking and took a quick look around to make sure they were alone. He opened a door and pushed Neji in.

Since he wasn't expecting the shove, Neji fell onto the black tiled floor. He lifted his head up and took in his surroundings.

They were in the janitor's closet.

Gaara shut the door and flipped on the light switch. After Neji had gotten up, Gaara turned around to glare at him.

"What's your problem?" Gaara asked, trying to hide his anger.

"What's my problem?" Neji shouted. "You knew how I felt about him, and you still invited him!"

"He's my friend, Neji!" Gaara shouted back. "And you could have at least ignored him!" Gaara grabbed his red hair out of frustration. "I'm so sick of this."

Neji just stared and waited for him to continue.

"I'm sick of all this fighting! I'm sick of making Youji feel as if I'm not his friend! And I'm sick of always having to choose you over him!" Tears started to run down Gaara's face.

Unknown to Neji, what Gaara had said had a double meaning.

"I'm sorry, Gaara. Please don't cry," he said softly as he wrapped his arms around him.

Gaara hated feeling this weak. He lightly hit Neji on his chest. Neji didn't care because he knew that Gaara was upset.

"I hate you," Gaara told Neji. He didn't really mean it.

"I know," Neji said. Neji could tell that Gaara was lying, though.

It took Gaara a while to calm down. When he finally got a hold of his emotions, the only thing they could hear was each others' breathing.

"Why can't you and Youji just get along?" Gaara asked.

"Because he hurt you," Neji told him.

"He didn't do anything to me, Neji. Only the other guys bullied me," Gaara told him.

"But he was friends with them, so he knew what was going to happen," Neji reasoned. "And even if he didn't know what they were going to do to you, he could have at least tried to help you by fighting those guys."

"He was using the bathroom when they jumped me, Neji," Gaara told him. "When he had returned, they had already left, so he found me all beaten up. And he _did_ fight those neanderthals after he asked me who had hurt me."

"… I don't believe that," Neji said.

Gaara sighed. _It's always hard to make a Hyuuga believe something they don't want to, _he thought. "Well, even if you don't believe me, can you at least stop picking fights with him every time you see him?" Gaara asked him.

Neji didn't say anything.

Gaara turned Neji's face to make him look at him.. "Please, Neji," he begged. "I need you to do this for me."

Neji remained silent for for a while. Then he sighed. "Fine," Neji told him. "But I won't like it!"

"I never said you had to." Gaara moved Neji's hair out of his eyes, and he regretted the action as soon as he finished.

Gaara became lost in Neji's lavender eyes.

_Why do you make me feel like this? _Gaara thought. _This feeling... I want you to love me... I know you'll never feel the same way. You only feel friendship towards me. But I can't stop loving you..._

Gaara started sobbing.

"Hey! Gaara!" Neji shook him. "Are you okay?"

Gaara couldn't hear him since he was lost in his own world.

_Why? _Gaara thought. _Why did you pick her? Is it because she's a girl? Is it because she's able to bear your children? Well I can give you something too! I can give you love! Isn't that enough? _

Gaara lowered his hands from Neji's face and placed them on his shoulders.

"Gaara?" Neji asked, feeling slightly nervous.

_Please_... he thought. _All I want is for you to..._

Gaara stood on his tip toes and brought his face closer to Neji's.

"Gaara?" Neji asked him. "What are you doing?" Alarm was apparent in his voice.

Neji fell silent when Gaara's lips became dangerously close to his own.

_Love me, _Gaara thought before he closed his eyes.

Neji blushed scarlet and shut his eyes.

Just as their lips were a centimeter apart, Neji's phone rang.

_~Don't try to look so wise._

_Don't cry 'cuz you're so right!_

_Don't dry with fakes or fears,_

_'cuz you will hate yourself in the end.~ _(1)

At the sound of Neji's ring tone, Gaara immediately brought his head back and opened his eyes.

Gaara stepped away from him. He was glad he didn't make the biggest mistake of his life.

All Neji could do was stare at him.

_What's gotten into him? _Neji thought.

At the sound of a light _ping, _Neji reached into his pocket and took out his cell phone.

_One Missed Call: Tenten_

Neji took a quick glace at Gaara before looking away.

"Look, Gaara," Neji said. He refused to make eye contact with the red head. "I have to go. Tenten just called me." Neji put his hand on the dull gray doorknob. He said a quick "See ya" before he opened the door and left.

Gaara was left alone in the janitor's closet. He dropped to his knees and started crying.

"Why?" Gaara asked himself. "Why can't you love me?"

* * *

"...W-what happened?"

After they had left the cafeteria, Sasuke, Sai, Youji, and Naruto headed towards the nurse's office to get Youji's black eye and bruised face treated.

"Oh... umm... I got into a fight," Youji told the nurse as he scratched the back of his head.

"Youji." Shizune's voice was laced with disappointment. "You should know better than that."

Youji looked at the floor by his feet.

"I'm going to have to call your parents and report the incident to the office." Shizune sighed.

"How much trouble do you think he'll be in?" Naruto asked.

"He'll probably be suspended for a few days, and the same goes to the kid he fought with." She opened the freezer door to retrieve an ice pack.

"Gaara's gonna kill me," Youji groaned.

"You should be more worried about what your parents will do to you," Sasuke told him.

Youji said nothing.

"Here you go," Shizune said as she handed Youji an icepack. "This should help the swelling go down."

"Thank you," Youji said quietly. He put the ice pack on his eye.

Shizune turned to Sasuke, Naruto, and Sai. "Could you three stay with him while I go to the office?" she asked them. She took a closer look at Sai. "Oh! You must be the new student!" she exclaimed. She smiled. "I'm Nurse Shizune. If you ever need anything, such as flu shots, eye appointments, or condoms, you can come see me."

"Thank you." Sai returned her smile.

"Well... I'll be back soon," Shizune told the group as she walked out of the room.

As soon as the door shut with a loud _click, _the group of boys let out a big sigh.

"I hate my life," Youji said to no one in particular. He threw himself onto the white, twin-sized bed in the corner of the room.

"It may be bad today," said Naruto, "but there is always tomorrow." He offered Youji a warm smile.

Youji stared at the blonde for a while. "Naruto," he said. "Are you high?"

Naruto looked shocked. "No! No I'm not! I don't do drugs!" he shouted.

Youji chuckled at his reaction. "I'm just kidding," Youji told Naruto as he dismissed what had just occurred with a wave.

Naruto glared at Youji. He pouted and crossed his arms. "Why does everyone love to pick on me?" he fumed.

"It's because you're so cute," Sai told him.

Naruto blushed.

Sasuke glared at Sai.

"Sure, Sai," Youji chuckled. _The only person I find cute is Gaara, _Youji thought.

Thinking about Gaara made Youji depressed.

"Hey guys," he asked, "do you think Gaara hates me?"

"What made you think that?" Naruto tilted his head.

"I-I don't know," Youji lied. "I just have a feeling he does."

Sasuke could tell that Youji was lying. "I don't think he hates you," Sasuke told him. "He might get annoyed at you sometimes, but that's normal between friends. Naruto annoys me all the time."

"Hey! Shut it, teme!"

"Point is," said Sasuke, "he doesn't hate you."

Youji looked at Sasuke with unsure eyes before he sighed. "You're probably right."

Youji took off the ice pack from his eye and rolled to his side.

"I'm going to take a quick nap," Youji told them.

"That's okay," Naruto said. "After all, you must be pretty tired after what had just happened."

Youji could only nod his head in agreement.

"Well..." Naruto stood up. "We should all wait outside and let Youji rest."

"Hn." Sasuke was the first to leave.

Sai went up to Naruto and blocked his way before he could exit. "So what's the problem between that Neji kid and Youji?" Sai whispered.

Naruto blushed at the feel of Sai's breath against his ear. "It's a long story," Naruto whispered back. "I'll tell you once we're outside."

And with that, Naruto and Sai left.

When Youji was finally alone, he closed his eyes. But not to sleep. He closed his eyes to let his mind wander.

-Youji-

_What's wrong with me? Why couldn't I have kept my big mouth shut? None of this would have happened if I had kept quiet! _

_...I hope Gaara's not mad at me. All I wanted was to spend more time with him..._

_I hate my life._

_I hate your life, too, _another voice inside my head replied.

I groaned and put my hands over my ears.

"Shut up," I told myself.

_What? I can't be honest? _The voice replied.

I sighed. _I need help, _I thought.

_You got that right, pal, _the voice continued.

I ignored my inner-self and tried to think.

_I wonder where Gaara took Neji..._

_They probably went somewhere quiet to talk about what happened. Neji probably told Gaara that he's sorry. After that, they made out and became a happy couple! _the voice mused.

"Shut up," I growled.

_Aww... Does it hurt? Does Youji-chan's heart hurt because he knows Gaara-chan will never love him? Well it should! You're selfish, Youji! You only want him for yourself! You don't deserve a pure and innocent soul like him. You make me sick._

"Leave me alone," I whimpered.

_Can't handle the truth? HA! I always knew you were weak. And why is that? Because I'm a part of you! And you and I both know that you don't deserve Gaara's love._

"...He could love me," I said.

_No he can't. Why not? He already loves Neji. You're nothing to him._

The voice finally stopped talking. I was left alone in silence.

_Gaara can love he if wanted to, _I thought. _I'm not that bad... Am I?_

Just then, Shizune walked in.

"Youji? I just phoned your parents. The office also wants to see you when you're ready to get up," Shizune told me.

"I'm fine. Should I go now?"

"Are you sure you're okay?" she asked me worriedly. "You can stay longer if you want to."

"I'm fine," I told her again. I got up and handed her the ice pack. "Thanks for your help, Shizune."

"You're welcome," she beamed. She took the ice pack and put it back in the freezer.

I got up and walked over to the door. "See you around!" I called as I exited the room.

As soon as I walked out the door, I ran into the guys.

"Hey Youji!" Naruto greeted me. "Where are you headed?"

"I have to go to the office," I told him. "I'll see you guys some other time."

"Oh." Naruto looked like a kicked puppy. "Are you gonna get in trouble?"

I shrugged. "Probably."

"Okay then... See you later," Naruto said.

As I walked away, I heard Naruto whisper to Sai and Sasuke, "I wonder how much trouble he'll get in."

_Probably a lot, _I thought, _because of what I'm about to do._

I sighed. _I hope what I'm about to do will make Gaara happy._

_Because all I want is Gaara's happiness._

_

* * *

_

Kawaii-doodler: Awwww! Youji loves Panda-chan! ^.^ But Panda-chan loves Neji-baka. Oh no! It seems like a love triangle, huh?

Dark Angel 6012: That's the end? Curse you, Kawaii-chan! And I want more SasuNaru!

Kawaii-doodler: Don't worry! There will be more in the next chapter.

Dark Angel 6012: *growls* There better be.

Kawaii-doodler: Please review! :)

(1) I love Akeboshi's Wind! ^/^


	19. I Knew All Along

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but that doesn't mean I'm not awesome.**

Kawaii-doodler: ¡Hola mis amigos! ¿Qué tal? Soy muy artística hoy. ¿Cómo eres? Según Dark-chan, estoy muy- *foot is stomped on* ¡Ay! ¡Me duele el pie!

Dark Angel 6012: Dammit, Kawaii! Stop speaking Spanish! Not everyone knows it, you moron!

Kawaii-doodler: *crosses arms and huffs* So rude! You're just jealous you can't speak it!

Dark Angel 6012: *face palm* Let's just move on with the story.

Kawaii-doodler: Hey! I'm not done with you!

Dark Angel 6012: But I am. *grabs Kawaii-doodler by the collar of her shirt and drags her to the closet. She shoves her inside and locks her in* Finally. :)

Kawaii-doodler: *bangs on door* Somebody help me!

* * *

I Knew All Along

-Normal View-

As Naruto closed the door to give Youji some time alone, a loud sigh came from behind him.

_Huh? Who's there?_

Naruto turned around and saw Sasuke leaning against a random locker. He looked tired and annoyed.

"Is something wrong, Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"It's nothing," he sighed. "I'm just wondering how long this fight between Neji and Youji will last. It was amusing at first, but now it's just boring and pointless.

"You thought it was amusing?" Naruto asked. Then, he rolled his eyes and answered his own question. "Of course you did. You _are_ an Uchiha, after all."

Sasuke couldn't help but laugh.

"Umm, excuse me?" Sai called out when he noticed the pair. They turned to him. "I don't mean to be rude, but why do those two hate each other so much?"

Another sigh came out of Sasuke's mouth, and his smile disappeared. "It's because of what happened to Gaara a few years ago."

Sai looked like he was trying to remember who Gaara was.

"He was the one with red hair," Naruto told him when he noticed the look of confusion on Sai's face.

"Oh!" he exclaimed. "Now I remember! Yes," he said while nodding his head.

Sasuke quickly became annoyed with Sai, but he decided to continue his explanation. "You see, Gaara was bullied when he was little because he was so small and defenseless."

"Really?" Sai asked.

"Yes."

"Oh."

_Idiot. _"Neji was like Gaara's personal body guard. He protected him form anyone who would hurt him. Neji's protectiveness over Gaara made their friendship even stronger." Sasuke sighed again. "But when Youji came into the picture, everything just fell apart."

"Why's that?" Sai asked.

"We don't know," Naruto told him. "All we know is that when Gaara got beaten up by Youji's old friends, Neji started to hate Youji. They've been having fights ever since."

"So... They hate each other over a misunderstanding?" Sai asked them.

"Pretty much," Sasuke told him.

Sai _hmmm_-d in understanding.

Sasuke lifted himself off the lockers. "I'm going to the restroom," he stated simply. "If the bell rings before I return, don't wait for me." He walked away.

Naruto could only stare at his retreating back while millions of thoughts entered his mind.

_Why did today end so badly? _Naruto whined in his head. _Youji's in the nurse's office, Neji and Gaara went off to somewhere unknown, and Sasuke's mad at Sai! _Naruto groaned out loud. "This wasn't supposed to happen."

What wasn't supposed to happen?" Sai asked.

Naruto's eyes widened when he realized he spoke out loud.

"N-nothing." Naruto stammered after he turned to face him. "I'm... just... thinking out loud!" A sweat drop appeared on Naruto's face.

Sai could only stare at Naruto with a blank expression on his face. He stayed that way for a few minutes. Then, a look of realization came across his face.

"Oh! I know!" Sai exclaimed. "You're upset because both Gaara and your plans aren't going right, correct?"

Naruto's mouth dropped open.

"_Whaaaaaaatttt?_"

_W-what? How? When? Was it that obvious? If not, how did he find out?_

Naruto closed his mouth and calmed down. He sighed. "How did you know?"

"How did I know?" Sai repeated. "It's quite simple, really," he told him with a wave of his hand.

Naruto tilted his head in confusion, and Sai laughed at his expression.

"See, earlier this morning, I happened to be around you and Gaara when you two were talking about it."

"You heard?" Naruto shouted.

Sai nodded. "You guys really need to be aware of your surroundings," he teased.

Naruto held his head down in embarrassment. "Please tell me that you were the only one around at the time."

"I was the only one around," Sai reassured him.

Naruto gave a sigh of relief.

It was quiet for a while until Sai spoke up.

"I want to help."

"What?" Naruto looked at him dumbstruck.

"I want to help you with your 'love ordeal.'" He put air quotes around "love ordeal."

"Really?" Naruto asked with sparkles in his eyes.

Sai grabbed Naruto's hand and wrapped his pinky around Naruto's. "I promise."

Naruto grinned. After a while, he looked confused again. "Wait," he said. "Why do you want to help me?"

"After listening to your conversation, I couldn't help but think that you two were meant to be," he told him.

Naruto blushed.

"So I thought of a plan." Sai smiled.

"A plan?"

"Yes." Sai's smile was replaced with a smirk. "Come closer," he told him.

Naruto hesitantly moved closer. Naruto felt Sai's breath against his ear when he whispered little words that made Naruto's eyes go wide.

* * *

"Sorry I took so long. The closest boy's bathroom was flooded, so I had to go to the one in the west wing."

"It's okay." Naruto waved his hand. "Sai and I had a blast while you were gone."

Sasuke raised his eyebrows. "Really?" he asked flatly.

"Yep!" Naruto chimed. The smile never left his face.

Sasuke glanced at Sai before returning his gaze to Naruto. _I'm going to kill him,_ he thought. His violent thoughts came to an end when he felt something warm grasp his hand.

Looking down at his hand, Sasuke said, "Naruto? What are you doing?"

"I just felt like holding your hand," he replied.

"Oh." Sasuke tried not to swallow the lump in his throat. He turned his head so that no one would notice him blush.

"Hey Sasuke?" Naruto called, trying to look him in the eye.

"Hn?"

"Would it be okay if I came to your house later?"

"Why?" Sasuke asked. "You've never asked me if you could come over before."

Naruto bit the inside of his cheek. "You've been a little distant lately, and I don't want to drift away from you," he answered.

Sasuke couldn't help but feel a little guilty at Naruto's dejected voice.

"It's all right, dobe," Sasuke told him. "I don't mind."

Naruto looked at him with unsure eyes. "Are you sure, Sasuke?"

Sasuke smiled a little. "Yeah," he whispered.

Naruto couldn't help but smile back.

"Look! Here comes Nurse Shizune!" Sai told them. He completely ruined the moment.

Naruto and Sasuke turned toward the direction Sai was looking at.

Sasuke immediately let go of Naruto's hand when he saw Nurse Shizune.

Naruto pouted.

The group saw a sad smile on her face when she neared them.

"Is something wrong, Shizune?" Naruto asked her.

"It's nothing." She smiled weakly. "I just hate being the one to bring bad news to the front office." She opened the door and disappeared into her office.

The boys glanced at each other.

Moments later, Youji came out of the Nurse's office looking depressed.

"Hey Youji!" Naruto greeted. "Where are you headed?"

"I have to go to the office," he told him. "I'll see you guys some other time."

"Oh." A dejected look appeared on Naruto's face. "Are you going to get in trouble?"

Youji shrugged. "Probably."

"Okay then... See you later," Naruto said.

Once Naruto thought that Youji was out of earshot, he turned around to the others and asked, "How much trouble do you think he's going to be in?"

The two brunettes shrugged.

"It depends," Sasuke told him.

The bell rang.

"It looks like it's time to head to class," Sai stated simply.

Naruto nodded his head in agreement.

"See you two tomorrow." Sai left, but not before he whispered into Naruto's ear.

Naruto blushed and nodded his head fiercely.

Sasuke glared daggers at Sai as he watched his retreating back.

"What did he tell you?" Sasuke asked Naruto.

Naruto shook his head. "It's a secret."

Sasuke gave him an annoyed look.

"So... I'll see you around five?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke looked confused until he remembered the conversation they had a few minutes ago."Sounds good," he told him.

Naruto beamed at Sasuke. "Then it's a date!" he chimed. He gave Sasuke a quick peck on the cheek before he left for his next class.

Sasuke was left blushing a deep shade of red. He rested a hand against his cheek.

His eyes widened in realization.

"A-a _date_?"

* * *

Kawaii-doodler: Augh! Sorry that this one is shorter than the others! I promise that the next one will be longer!

Dark Angel 6012: Sai is one sneaky bastard.

Kawaii-doodler: *nods head in agreement*

Dark Angel 6012: Please comment/review.

Kawaii-doodler: Hey! That's my line!


	20. An Older Brother's Advice

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I _do _own a dolphin pillow pet! It's a pillow! It's a pet! It's a pillow pet!**

Kawaii-doodler: Hello~! I know I've been making promises about updating more quickly, so I'm going to stop them. I really have no idea when I'll update because I have a really busy schedule. I'm sorry!

Dark Angel 6012: Quit it with the apologizing and give the readers what they want.

Kawaii-doodler: But-

Dark Angel 6012: No buts! Just move on with the story!

Kawaii-doodler: Fine.

* * *

An Older Brother's Advice

-Normal View-

The beating of rapid footsteps was faintly heard throughout the quiet neighborhood. Each step made a loud _slap_ as it hit the pavement.

_A date! _Sasuke screamed in his mind.

_What did Naruto mean by a date? And why did he kiss me on the cheek?_

Sasuke slowed down his pace and came to a halt.

_That kiss..._

He rested a hand on his cheek.

_His lips were so soft and warm..._

A sigh escaped his lips before he could stop it.

_Damn you, Uzumaki! Why did you do this to me? _he thought. He didn't sound as angry as he had hoped.

He shook his head and continued his journey home.

"I'm home," Sasuke mumbled as he entered his lovely home.

If anyone were to enter the Uchiha household, they would be amazed at how huge it was. The massive house had ten bedrooms, five bathrooms, three dining rooms, a large kitchen, living room, swimming pool, and game room.

But to Sasuke, it was just home. There was nothing really special about it to him.

When Sasuke headed to the kitchen for a snack, he ran into his older brother, Itachi Uchiha.

There he was, leaning on the kitchen counter with his long, silky, raven-black hair. Today, it was out of its usual ponytail. Itachi was only in his black boxers. The lack of clothing showed off his muscles and eight-pack.

Sasuke rolled his eyes the moment he saw his older brother.

"Didn't Mom and Dad tell you to stop walking around the house half-naked?" Sasuke asked him.

Itachi only smirked when he saw Sasuke. "This may be true, my dear otouto, but as you can see, Mother and Father are not here. They left for Hawaii to celebrate their thirtieth anniversary, remember?"

"Yeah, yeah," Sasuke replied. He put his bag down on the kitchen table.

"Yes. They'll celebrate their undying love on their anniversary," Itachi continued. "I wonder if they'll start with a shot of liquor and get drunk." His smirk never left his face.

Sasuke's eye twitched at the thought of his parents being drunk.

"Shut up, Itachi."

Itachi chuckled. "It could happen, Sasuke. We may never know."

Sasuke groaned.

He ignored Itachi and removed a few binders from his bag. Sasuke was startled when his older brother spoke again.

"So what took you so long to arrive? Was the bus that late?"

"No," he answered flatly. "I decided to walk home."

Itachi raised an eyebrow. "You do realize how long it takes to walk home, right?"

"I know," Sasuke sighed. "I just needed some time to think."

"What for?"

Sasuke took in a deep breath. "I was trying to figure out why Naruto kissed me on the cheek and asked me on a date."

The older Uchiha looked surprised for a second, but he quickly changed it to a smirk. "I didn't know that you and Naruto were dating," he said. "It's not that much of a shock, though. You _did_ call Naruto yours when you two were little. You said that Naruto belonged to you, and that no one was allowed to touch him," he teased.

A blush appeared on Sasuke's face.

"Shut it, Itachi! Kushina and Mom said the you did the same thing with Kyuubi!"

Something in Itachi changed. He didn't look amused anymore, and his eyes radiated with rage.

"You might want to keep that mouth of yours shut, Sasuke. It could lead you into deep trouble," Itachi growled.

The two brothers glared at one another.

After a few minutes, their glaring contest ended: Itachi had surrendered with a sigh. Sasuke smirked in triumph.

"So you and Naruto are dating, then?" Itachi inquired.

Sasuke breathed in and exhaled.

"No."

The two remained silent for a while.

"But..." Sasuke continued, "I think I want to."

"What?" Itachi asked.

Sasuke shivered. "I think... I want to," Sasuke repeated.

Before Sasuke could turn around, Itachi grabbed him and pulled him close.

"Is that true?" the older one sneered. "Do you want to be with him so much that he has you shaking?" Do you want to feel that soft, tan skin under your fingers? Do you want him gasping for breath while he's begging you to-"

"Shut your perverted mouth, Itachi!" Sasuke shouted. He pushed Itachi off of him in disgust.

"You know it's true," Itachi cooed. He poked Sasuke's cheek.

Sasuke smacked his hand away. "Fuck off, Itachi," he growled.

Itachi chuckled.

Sasuke could do nothing but glare at the person he called his brother.

"… You should tell him."

Sasuke's eyes widened.

"What?"

"Must I repeat it to you, otouto? I said, 'You should tell him.'"

A dark shade of red appeared on Sasuke's face. "A-and why do you say that?"

Itachi loved to make his younger brother squirm. (A/N: Not like that, you perverts! ^^) "You should already know the answer to that question," he chuckled. "It's only a matter of time before a person gives up on the one they love."

Itachi patted his younger brother on the head before walking away. Sasuke was left stunned.

"Don't screw up your date!" Itachi's voice echoed throughout the house.

"It's not a date!"

* * *

"Okay! You want to look presentable for your date, so big brother Kyuubi is going to make you look fabulous!"

"I don't want to be a cross-dresser, Kyuubi! And it's not a date!"

"Then why did you tell him it was a date and give him a peck on the cheek?" Kyuubi puckered up his lips and made a loud smacking sound.

"It was in the heat of the moment," Naruto said sheepishly.

Kyuubi stood there for a few moments as still as a rock before he sighed. "That's bullshit, and you know it." Kyuubi made his way to his younger brother and sat next to him on the plush bed. "Just admit that it's a date. I know you just want to get close to him, steal him away, and keep him all to yourself."

Naruto snapped his head around. "That's not true!" he exclaimed.

Kyuubi raised his eyebrows at Naruto's outburst.

"If I were to steal Sasuke away, I would put him in a cage and keep him there!" he continued.

Naruto's statement caused a silence to form around the two siblings. The silence was eventually broken by the sound of laughter.

"You're an idiot," Kyuubi chuckled.

"Like you should be the one talking!"

The laughter soon died down, and the two brothers were left in a comfortable silence.

"Hey, Kyuubi," Naruto whispered.

"Hm?"

A smile graced the young blond's face. He looked happy and determined. "I'm gonna win his ice-cold heart."

A smirk easily made its way to the older red head's face. "I know you will, Kit. I know you will."

The brothers enveloped each other in a hug, and the two hoped that the events to take place wouldn't turn out as a complete failure.

"Now enough of all that." Kyuubi laughed. "Let's make you look beautiful for your date!" He winked at his younger brother.

Naruto groaned. "But I don't want to look like a tranny," he whined.

"For the last time, I only dressed like that because lost a bet to a friend. Now shut up and let me fix your hair."

* * *

Kawaii-doodler: And now I is finished!

Dark Angel 6012: Kawaii! You better hurry up with the next chapter!

Kawaii-doodler: I will! Sheesh, Dark-chan. Keep your panties on.

Dark Angel 6012: Grr!

Kawaii-doodler: Review plz! :)


End file.
